Crónica de un Corazón Roto
by Luna Haruno
Summary: Sakura cansada de un amor no correspondido, toma una decisión que cambiará su vida. ¿Podrá seguir adelante? o ¿se ahogará en depresión?. Algunas veces para sanar heridas es necesario cortarlos de raíz.
1. Abriendo los ojos

Naruto no me pertenece es de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

IMPORTANTE LEER ANTES DE EMPEZAR

Hola me gustaría saludar a todos aquellos que leerán la historia y de paso aclarar que habrá un poco de OCC en la protagonista de la historia y lenguaje soez por lo que sí alguno es muy sensible no lo lea. Además quiero incluir a los lectores que quieran participar en ponerle una pareja a la protagonista, puede ser un personaje de Naruto (ahí veo como me invento su resurrección, si está muerto) Entre más votos tenga un personaje de Naruto escogeré al ganador y lo pondré en la historia. No Sasuke por favor, por lo que los que gustan del sasusaku no les gustará la historia.

Por otra parte quiero hacer una reflexión en esta historia que espero que les guste. Sin más que decir disfruten del primer capítulo. Se me olvida mencionar que esto está después de The Last.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Capítulo 1. Abriendo los ojos.**_

Caminé con cansancio hacia mi apartamento, sentía el agotamiento correr por mis extremidades pero era algo que me llenaba de una extraña alegría, ya que al estar tan cansada no pensaba en muchas cosas, especialmente de ÉL.

Debería de presentarme para que entiendan un poco quién soy y lo que sucede en mí vida, bueno mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, tengo diecinueve años, mido un metro sesenta y cinco, peso cuarenta y cinco punto cuatro kilos y soy sangre tipo O. Mi cabello es de color rosa corto pero lo estoy dejando crecer, mi cuerpo continúa en crecimiento así que no tengo un resultado final hasta que se acomode y mis ojos son de un color jade.

Mis padres son civiles pero yo me convertí en Kunoichi y ninja médico gracias a los entrenamientos de Tsunade-sama al convertirme en su aprendiz. Mi primer equipo fue compuesto por Naruto Uzumaki, Kakashi sensei y Sasuke Uchiha pero luego Sasuke desertó, Naruto se fue a entrenar con Jiraiya y yo seguí el entrenamiento con Tsunade-sama. Transcurrieron los años y el equipo siete resurgió de sus cenizas con dos nuevos integrantes que fueron Sai y Yamato- taicho.

Nuestras aventuras con diferentes villanos nos unió como equipo, todo era difícil hasta que la cuarta guerra estalló y el mundo ninja como lo conocemos cambio. Debo decir que Naruto y Sasuke se convirtieron no solo en leyendas sino también en héroes al poner fin a la guerra. Y en ese preciso momento empezó mi calvario pensé estúpidamente que Sasuke volvería a la aldea y seríamos el equipo siete original.

Pero Sasuke tenía otros planes y como siempre no me incluía en ellos, así que se fue con la excusa de encontrar su redención y volví a quedarme como en el principio, sin él. Hace poco Naruto rescató a Hinata y ahora ellos están en una relación, Ino parece que está profundamente enamorada de un Sai confundido con la actitud de mi amiga hacia él. Y mientras todos continúan con sus vidas yo me siento como si estuviera detenida en el tiempo, mi cuerpo cambia pero mis sentimientos siguen siendo igual o más fuertes que antes.

Siempre tuve un flechazo por Sasuke, pero al ser parte de su equipo dejó de ser el chico cool de la academia para convertirse en el ser humano del que me enamoré profundamente, tal vez él no era muy expresivo y tenía mal carácter pero sabía o pensaba que dentro de todo eso se encontraba el Sasuke tranquilo y comprensivo. Poco a poco ese amor solo se fortaleció, todavía hay noches en las cuales el insomnio me visita como una vieja amiga y recuerdo cada interacción con Sasuke y lloró amargamente.

Mi mente se llena de tantas preguntas ¿Por qué se fue? ¿Qué he hecho mal? ¿En algún momento por lo menos me considero su amiga? ¿Por qué no me ama? Cada noche cuando no podía dormir era asaltada por recuerdos y preguntas, me martirizo pensando que hubiera hecho diferente para poder tener el amor de Sasuke, y siento que me hundo más en la depresión.

Lo peor de todo es que tengo que fingir ante todos que estoy bien, cuando es todo lo contrario, por eso he tomado doble turno en el hospital y si no estoy en el hospital me encuentro haciendo investigaciones sobre medicinas o nuevos tratamientos, sino voy con Kakashi sensei a ayudarle a adelantar trabajo. Creó que Kakashi sensei sospecha que algo me sucede, ya que me mira como si supiera que tengo y aunque me siento incomoda prefiero mil veces pasar leyendo papeles que encerrarme en mi apartamento y ahogarme en depresión.

En ese círculo vicioso se ha movido mi vida desde entonces, y se preguntaran ¿Por qué sencillamente no lo olvida? He intentado de todo, hasta el punto de mentirme a mí misma creando sentimientos falsos solo por aliviar un poco el dolor, pero de nuevo me veo inmersa en ese abismo de ojos ónix y cabello azabache. Algunas veces sueño despierta que él volverá y verá que el amor que le profeso es sincero y me querrá, pero son eso solo sueños de una chica enamorada.

¿Nunca han sentido que están a un paso de morir ahogados por la situación o encontrar una tabla salva vidas? Me siento que estoy a punto de explotar, no puedo más, la depresión, el dolor, la soledad hacen que piense en locuras que les veo más cordura, realmente les doy meritos. En fin, el meollo de la cuestión es ¿Qué hacer para dejar atrás está situación? Ya que en este preciso instante tengo una visión de túnel porque no encuentro una luz entre tanta oscuridad.

Toda la reflexión de mi asquerosa vida terminó cuando vi el umbral de mi apartamento, apresuré el paso para llegar a mí destino, tomé las llaves y abrí la puerta para ser recibida por el silencio de un apartamento vació. Ya que hace varios años me independice de mis padres así que podía decir que la soledad era más asfixiante que cuando vivía con mis padres. Tenía hambre y sueño pero entre la batalla campal de mis necesidades ganó el sueño, por lo que no le di un segundo vistazo al apartamento y me dirigí directo a mí tan ansiada nube personal…digo cama. No me moleste ni en encender la luz, ni en cambiarme de ropa solo me deje caer a la cama sin arroparme y le di la bienvenida a la inconsciencia.

Varias horas después más concretamente a las once de la mañana, desperté por los rayos del sol que se colaban de la ventana abierta que no me moleste en cerrar. Un gruñido de mi estomago me avisaba que necesitaba con urgencia un verdadero desayuno-almuerzo ya que era muy tarde para desayunar. Por lo que sin mucho entusiasmo salí de mi cama casi como un zombi de los juegos que Naruto era tan adicto, me encamine a la regadera para desperezarme e ir a comer a algún puesto de comida ya que no tenía el ánimo de prepararme algo.

Hoy era uno de esos días en que te cansas de fingir y solo deseas que el mundo arda porque te sientes que nada vale la pena en este mundo…bueno hoy era mi día de ser así. Me duche y sin muchas ganas de empezar el día tomé lo primero que estaba en mi camino, me vestí, digamos que me peine, tomé un poco de dinero y salí de mi apartamento con un objetivo en mente ¿qué comer?

Luego de dar un par de vueltas por la calle principal de la aldea me decidí por ir a un local bastante escondido y lúgubre, así como mi estado de ánimo. Busque un lugar en la esquina del local que solo se encontraban unos tres o cuatro clientes lo más seguro es que llevaban una actitud igual que la mía. No tuve que esperar mucho para ver a una mujer de unos cuarenta años de un carácter pésimo darme con brusquedad el menú y decirme que cuando tuviera en mente lo que quería comer, la llamará.

¿Me considerarían loca, por pensar que esto era lo que buscaba con desesperación? Hoy solo deseaba dejar las sonrisas falsas, relaciones hipócritas o miradas de lastima hacia mi persona. Solo ser yo sin tener que decir que estaba bien y ver las miradas de lastima de mis amigos o las palabras de aliento de Naruto asegurándome que Sasuke volvería. Y no me malinterpreten, amo a Naruto pero a veces sus palabras de aliento me dan esperanzas vanas que luego dolían más que cualquier cosa que podían decirme de Sasuke.

Una escaneada rápida a lo que ofrecían hizo que se me abriera el apetito por lo que llame a la mujer malhumorada y pedí un **yakisoba*, matcha* y moshi*** la mujer se fue a dejar el pedido mientras yo observaba curiosa el lugar, podría ser un lugar tétrico pero tenía su encanto. Unos cuantos minutos más tarde la mujer apareció con lo que pedí sin más agradecí por la comida y literalmente lo devoré, no pueden culparme de tener hambre si ayer a duras penas y almorcé.

Pagué la cuenta y sin muchas ganas de volver a mi apartamento caminé por la aldea, agradeciendo que no viera a ninguno de mis amigos en el camino. Y siendo mis pies y mente unos traidores de primera me vi frente a un recuerdo amargo de mi pre- adolescencia, esa noche amarga en dónde mi corazón expulsó todo lo que sentía a una persona que solo me dejó en una banca y con un gracias misterioso. Porque sí, estaba de nuevo en esa banca del demonio ¿Cómo un objeto despierta sentimientos tan contradictorios? La parte más oscura y resentida de mí quería destruirla de un golpe, mientras que la parte más sensible solo quería dejarla como estaba o llevarla a casa para revolcarme en tristeza y autocompasión como un recordatorio de un gracias que no sé ¡qué diablos significaba!

Más la parte razonable de mi ser sabía que si la destruía era daño público por el cual pagaría más de cuatro salarios de hospital reponiendo la banca y si me la llevaba a casa era cometer un robo, lo que conllevaría a ser nombrada ladrona de bancas, pagar una multa y hacer servicio comunitario. Así que suspiré con derrota y preferí sentarme en la banca, tal vez esperando que Sasuke entrará por las puertas de la ladea o que Kami se apiadará de mí y abriera la tierra en dos y me tragará para no volver a sentir más.

Pero ninguna de las dos opciones sucedió por lo que admiraba el paisaje silenciosamente, volviendo como una masoquista a recordar tiempos felices y suspirar con anhelo por vivir de nuevo esos tiempo. El tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta y sin percatarme que una señora de unos sesenta y cinco años se acercaba a la banca, supe que estaba a unos pasos de mí cuando ella me sacó abruptamente de mis pensamientos.

-Señorita ¿Está ocupado este asiento?-preguntó sonriendo de esa forma que sonríen lo abuelos llenos de ternura y confianza…o bueno algunos de ellos.

-Claro, obaa-san-dije haciendo más espacio en la banca para la señora.

-¿Qué hace una joven tan bonita sentada en esta banca?-preguntó curiosa la señora.

-Realmente, no tengo la menor idea-dije restándole importancia al asunto mientras mis hombros hacían el universal movimiento de me importa un bledo todo.

-Ya veo-habló mirándome con concentración pero su escrutinio se detuvo en mis ojos, era tan extraño es como si estuviera leyéndome el alma.

-¿Qué ve?-pregunté sin poder contener mi curiosidad.

-¡Oh querida! Uno cuando está viejo ve la vida desde otra perspectiva y por lo que veo es que sufres mucho por algo que te atormenta diariamente-comentó la mujer llena de sabiduría.

Mis ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y el primer pensamiento que pasó por mi mente fue ¿Tan desesperada me veo? ¿Cómo lo supo? ¿Es tan notorio? Mientras mi cerebro se sobrecargaba de preguntas, la señora sonreía al ver mi cara.

-No eres tan notoria la diferencia es que los años te vuelven más perceptivo a los sentimientos de los demás sin contar que tus hermoso ojos son opacos y pienso que no eran de ese modo-dijo reflexiva.

-También lee mentes, obaa-san-dije sonriendo por primera vez en muchos días.

Una carcajada fue emitida por la señora llenando el espacio con alegría por lo que solo disfrute del momento.

-Bueno querida, puedo decir que lo que llevas a cuesta pesa mucho para ti-habló conociendo mi dolor-Si necesitas hablar solo búscame, además de que falta mucho para que mi nieta venga a visitarme por lo será un rato sentada aquí en la banca-comentó mirando la entrada de la aldea.

Miré a la persona que me brindaba un rato de descargó emocional, era una desconocida que me decía que me escucharía. Sabía que podía hablar con Ino o Naruto pero nunca lo hice por varias razones, si hablaba con Naruto lo único que obtendría sería motivarme para seguir esperando por Sasuke y eso definitivamente estaba fuera de la cuestión. Sí habló con Ino ella era muy extremista o me regañaría por ser tan estúpida o me diría que necesito olvidarlo saliendo con otros chicos, lo que no funcionaría.

Mientras meditaba mis opciones, me dije a mí misma ¿por qué no? ella no me conocía, vería mi situación de diferente manera y deseaba con ahínco alguien que me escuchará sin juzgarme y en ese instante pensé ¡al diablo!

-Bueno obaa-san es una historia larga-advertí como última medida para que se fuera.

-Tengo tiempo-sentenció la señora sin más, ese fue mi banderazo de salida para abrir mi caja de pandora.

Empecé relatando mi infancia antes de la academia, cuando entré en la academia, los problemas por ser intimidada por mis compañeros, mi amistad con Ino, mi interés por Sasuke, mi discusión y ruptura con Ino, mi graduación de la academia, como conocí a mi equipo siete, las misiones que tuvimos, los exámenes chunin, cuando se fue Sasuke de la aldea, los años de soledad en un equipo roto, la reunión del nuevo equipo siete, las misiones peligrosas, los encuentros con Sasuke, los intentos de asesinato, la cuarta guerra ninja y lo que pasó con Hinata y por último de nuevo la salida de Sasuke.

Toda mi vida relatada a una desconocida, cuando dije que abrí mi caja de pandora era cierto ya que muchas cosas y sentimientos que le hablé ni siquiera Ino los conocía. Finalmente terminé mi relato, palmeándome la espalda mentalmente al hacerlo sin llorar, era difícil pero después de horas de tener una verborrea me sentía mucho mejor. Como si me quitaran el mundo sobre los hombros, me sentí ligera como un pluma estuve a punto de tomar con fuerza la banca ya que el peso que cargaba era tanto que cuando lo retiraron me hacía sentir que en cualquier momento volaría.

Un silencio ensordecedor llenó el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos la señora y yo, miraba nerviosa el paisaje evitando concentrarme en la persona que me acompañaba. No sé por qué pero me sentía nerviosa de ser juzgada y aparte luego de tanto descargo emocional la vergüenza corría como un río furioso por mis venas.

-Bueno niña, tienes una interesante vida-dijo la señora haciendo que volteara a verla poniendo atención a lo que decía.

-Pero sabes una cosa eres joven puedes enmendar tus errores, veo que has construido toda tu vida en torno a un hombre, desde que conociste a Sasuke te has dedicado a él por completo, todas esas metas y sueños eran consciente o inconscientemente decisiones que tomaste solo por él. ¿Por qué no empiezas a pensar por ti misma? Haz algo que sea completamente tu decisión, que no tenga nada que ver Sasuke u otra persona. Muchacha tienes mucho que vivir y tal vez en el camino cuando tu corazón no este hecho pedazos encontrarás a un hombre que te amé por lo que eres, que juntos se complementen y puedas seguir adelante-la señora me miró con sabiduría y esperanza.

¿Nunca les ha ocurrido que tienen una especie de epifanía? Ese momento en que tu mundo se ilumina y no es necesariamente por una persona sino porque te quitaron la venda de ojos. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Maldita sea tiene razón!

Recuerdo que cuando quise convertirme en una Kunoichi de verdad fue con el propósito de traer a Sasuke de vuelta, hasta cuando quise convertirme en genin fue por él. ¿Qué he hecho todo este tiempo? Me siento como una estúpida, la vergüenza, la ira, la decepción a mi misma era inminente.

-Obaa-san tiene razón, siempre pensé en él pero nunca en mí, pero ya se acabó no más Sasuke, no más llorar por él o depender de él. Es la hora de que haga algo por mí misma-dije parándome de la banca con la energía renovada.

-Así se dice muchacha-apoyó la señora sonriendo.

Nuestro golpe de felicidad fue arrancado por una tos incomoda, me di la vuelta y vi a una mujer de unos veinticinco años que nos observaba con diversión.

-Lo siento yo sólo venía por mi abuela, aunque creó que ella disfruta de su compañía-dijo la mujer con un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

-Yo sólo daba consejos, bueno Sakura un gusto conocerte espero volverte a ver y me cuentes que ha sucedido-habló la señora despidiéndose de mí.

-Claro obaa-san, gracias por todo-la reverencie deseando desde lo más profundo de mi corazón que todo le fuera bien.

Vi partir a las mujeres adentrándose a la aldea, mientras que las observaba mi mente se encontraba maquinando algo que desde hace tiempo quería hacer por mí. Y ya había tomado una decisión.

* * *

 _ **Parte de aclaraciones**_

 **Yakisoba:** Comida de origen japonés que consiste en tallarines fritos básicamente es como comer chop suey.

 **Matcha:** Es té verde en polvo.

 **Moshi:** Pastel de arroz japonés dulce.

Tienen tiempo de enviar sus votos por tres semanas luego escogeré al ganador. Por cierto actualizaré cada dos o tres semanas ya que me gusta tomarme mi tiempo para pensar, además de que algunas veces mi musa se va de paseo o un anime me distrae. ¡Ah! les recomiendo que si les gusta el romance vean Akagami no Shirayuki-hime es hermoso.


	2. Un viaje para el corazón

Naruto no me pertenece es solo del gran Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Hola! Hasta el momento va ganando Gaara así que si quieren que la pareja de Sakura sea alguien a quién quieran voten. Disfruten del capítulo.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Capítulo 2. Un viaje para el corazón.**_

-¡No, no irás!-gritó un rubio de ojos celestes y con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

\- Creó que a la feíta se le zafó un tornillo-comentó con tranquilidad un hombre pálido de cabello y ojos negros.

-Frentona puede ser peligro-dijo preocupada una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes y cuerpo curvilíneo.

Todos se encontraban en una habitación con un gran ventanal de fondo en el cual se podía apreciar toda la aldea de Konoha, un escritorio amplio con todo tipo de papeles, detrás del escritorio se hallaba un hombre de cabello gris, con máscara y su único ojo era negro viendo todo el revuelo en la habitación.

Bueno, creo que debemos recapitular porque no entenderán que sucede aquí. Después de que hablará con la señora simpática, camine hacia mi apartamento pensando en todo lo que dijo por lo que el resto del día no salí de mi apartamento. Era hora de cambiar, dejar de lado esa dependencia y continuar pero sabía que no podría lograrlo estando en la aldea.

Mi voluntad era firme por lo que en medio de la noche empaque todo que necesitaría y tomé el dinero de mis ahorros que guardaba en una caja debajo de mí cama…sí sé que no es el lugar más seguro de guardar dinero pero nadie se atrevería a entrar en la casa de una Kunoichi entrenada para matar. Al organizar todo lo que llevaría lo guarde en unos pergaminos de almacenamiento y todo lo metí en una pequeña mochila negra.

Luego de ver un apartamento casi vació fui a dormir para mañana ir a dónde Kakashi- sensei…digo el hokage. Esa noche fue la primera vez que dormía tranquila desde hace muchos años. La noche pasó demasiado rápido para mi gusto, por lo cual a las diez de la mañana me dirigía a ver al hokage. Me vestí como una civil ya que pensé que lo mejor para hacer mi viaje era ir como civil ya que no levantaría sospechas y además me ahorraría problemas con ninjas desertores.

Portaba un short negro con una blusa blanca con escote rectangular y unos tenis negros con blanco, mi cabello estaba suelto y no llevaba mi banda ninja por lo que alguno que otro cabello enmarcaba mi cara y por último pero no menos importante mi mochila negra. Me apresuré para llegar rápido a la oficina quería partir lo más rápido posible de la aldea y empezar mi aventura.

Vislumbre la puerta de madera de la oficina de Kakashi-sensei y me sentía muy determinada a decirle que me dejará viajar pero a un paso de tomar el pomo de la puerta paré y pensé ¿Qué carajos le digo? ¿Cómo diablos le explicó que me siento como una mezcla de bipolar con depresiva? Realmente la idea de salir de la aldea lo tenía muy fijo pero no pensé como decirle a mi sensei que necesitaba irme de aquí.

Podía ponerle palabras bonitas o una excusa de esas que nadie cree pero todo el mundo asiente dándote la razón aunque por dentro se partan de la risa, sencillamente haría una mentira tan creíble que hasta yo misma me lo crea pero recordé que soy una mala mentirosa por lo cual se descarta. O bueno queda la opción de ser sincera y decirlo directo sin rodeos. Así que tomé una respiración profunda dándome un poco de valentía que no tenía, volví a tomar el pomo de la puerta y en un arranque de adrenalina la abrí con rapidez y grité.

-¡Kakashi-sensei me quiero ir de la aldea!-grité con todas mis fuerzas…o bueno con toda la adrenalina recorriendo mi sistema.

Creó que no fue una buena idea ya que al abrir mis ojos…sí los cerré para no ver su reacción no estaba solo Kakashi-sensei, se encontraban en la habitación Naruto, Ino y Sai. Todos me veían con diferentes expresiones en sus rostros Naruto tenía cara de sorpresa, Sai como siempre de cara de yeso…sin expresión, lo sé soy mala para los chistes, Ino era una cara entre sorpresa y diversión y Kakashi-sensei era ver un paseo por el campo tranquilidad y diversión sin fin. Y sí pudiera ver mí cara creó que sería una cara de sorpresa y horror al ver a ese trío en el despacho de Kakashi.

Unos cuantos minutos después del shock colectivo, estalló el pandemónium.

-¡No, no irás!-gritó un rubio de ojos celestes y con marcas de bigotes en las mejillas.

\- Creó que a la feíta se le zafó un tornillo-comentó con tranquilidad un hombre pálido de cabello y ojos negros.

-Frentona puede ser peligro-dijo preocupada una hermosa rubia de ojos celestes y cuerpo curvilíneo.

Y ahí es en dónde nos encontramos, verán pienso que esto lo hemos enfrentado muchas veces en la vida, esa sensación de que todos quieren manejar nuestra vida y tomar nuestras decisiones cómo si ellos fueran capaces de tomar decisiones mejores. ¡Error! Por qué sencillamente no nos dejan tomar nuestras propias decisiones ya que si nos equivocamos son nuestras consecuencias.

-¿Es enserio? Digo, aprecio que ustedes se preocupen por mí, pero de verdad deseo ir de viaje-dije tratando inútilmente de calmarlos especialmente al par de rubios.

-Pero frentona correrías mucho peligro-habló mucho más calmada Ino.

-Recuerda Ino somos Kunoichis corremos peligro todo el tiempo, así que despreocúpate-dije sonriendo.

-Te irás a buscar al teme, ¿no es así?-habló Naruto mirándome con sus enormes ojos azules llenos de tristeza y esperanza.

-¡Wow! Para el carro ahí Naruto, mi viaje no tiene nada que ver con Sasuke, tome la decisión de irme de la aldea para encontrarme yo misma y ver qué camino tomaré. Me siento confundida no sé qué hacer, ni dónde ir. Naruto ya no quiero en mi vida más Sasuke sólo deseo seguir adelante-terminé mi discurso mirándolo con ojos de cachorro… sí esos ojos irresistibles para un hombre.

Volvió el silencio con fuerza para ser roto por Kakashi-sensei.

-Bueno, veo que has tomado una decisión Sakura, y realmente quiero verte feliz así que tienes mi aprobación para salir de la aldea y tómate el tiempo que necesites, solo te pido una condición que escribas cada quince días o cada mes para saber que estás bien-dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara.

-¡Kakashi-sensei usted es genial!-exclamé feliz por la aprobación del hombre al ir de viaje.

-¿Cuándo te irás feíta?-preguntó Sai curioso del cambio de Sakura.

-Ahora mismo creó que si salgo ahora estaré dentro de unas horas en uno de los pueblos aledaños a la aldea y de ahí iré a dónde me llevé el viento-dije sonriendo deseando que mi viaje sea tremendamente divertido.

-Bueno si es así cuídate feíta-dijo sonriendo más sinceramente que cuando lo conocí.

-Gracias-dije más tranquila.

-Nos veremos pronto frente y esperó que encuentres a un chico guapo-habló Ino guiñando uno de sus ojos con coquetería.

-Y yo espero que cuando vuelva por lo menos logres tu objetivo-dije mirando hacia Sai mientras este nos observaba con confusión.

-Te acompaño hacia la salida-habló Naruto por primera vez serio y eso me asustó.

-Bueno-traté de actuar lo más natural posible, pero estoy demasiado confundida con su actitud. Pronto salí del despacho del hokage luego de despedirme y prometerle que le escribiría cada mes lo que hacía.

Naruto y yo caminábamos en silencio por la aldea hacia las puertas, mis nervios no soportarían más por lo que lo enfrenté. Si tenía que decirme algo que lo diga y que deje de comportarse como un idiota…bueno más de lo normal.

-Muy bien me cansé ¿Naruto qué rayos te sucede?-pregunté exasperada.

Un suspiró fue lo único emitido por Naruto para luego ver sus ojos dirigirse con determinación a los míos-Sakura-chan nunca supe que era lo que de verdad sentías cuando me fui de la aldea hace tantos años y ahora lo comprendo. Ahora soy yo el que se queda en la aldea viendo como mis compañeros salen de ella y me siento impotente de no hacer nada para que tú y el teme se queden-dijo sonriendo triste-Pero comprendo también que Sasuke necesita de este viaje para liberar sus pecados y tú para dejar atrás al teme y aunque no lo entiendo del todo te apoyo. Así que te estaré esperando solo por favor escribe cada mes como Kakashi-sensei te pidió me sentiría más tranquilo porque sino yo mismo iré a dónde sea que estés y te traeré a la aldea Dattebayo-terminó de hablar sonriendo brillantemente.

Naruto podrá ser un atolondrado en ciertos aspectos pero realmente no conocían al Naruto que veo ahora. Sin evitar esboce una sonrisa llena de todos los sentimientos que le correspondían.

-Has madurado Naruto-dije viendo la cara de sorpresa de Naruto pero sin darle tiempo, lo abrace muy fuerte sintiendo nostalgia de dejarlo atrás pero lo necesitaba-Esperó que cuando vuelva tu y Hinata se casen-reí con alegría viendo lo sonrojado que se encontraba Naruto.

-¡Sa…Sakura-chan!-exclamó sonrojado.

Los dos nos dimos cuenta que ya estábamos en la entrada de la aldea y vi como el final de mi estadía se acercaba, así como el inicio de una aventura que haría de mí una nueva persona.

-Nos veremos pronto Naruto-dije sonriendo por última vez a una persona que en su momento no aprecie pero ahora era mi mejor amigo.

-Te estaré esperando Sakura-chan-habló sonriendo con alegría y levantando sus pulgares con entusiasmo.

Reí al ver su pose extraña y sin más me aleje de él, antes de que me arrepintiera de irme de la aldea. Cruce el puesto de vigilancia saludándolos por última hasta que terminará el viaje, camine con parsimonia mirando el paisaje mientras me alejaba de todo lo que significaba mi hogar y mi vida. Y quieren saber algo se sentía malditamente bien era como mirar todo en un diferente cristal.

-¡Digan hola a la nueva Sakura!-grité con entusiasmo a la nada brincando con una felicidad que hace mucho tiempo no sentía.

Sí, me dirán ¿Y a está chiflada que le sucede? Primero está deprimida y ahora grita como una posesa. Bueno esto significa un nuevo comienzo de una vida de mierda literalmente, por lo que actuaré como me dé la gana y haré todo lo que me plazca.

Caminé por unas cuantas horas mirando mis alrededores pero sin percatarme bien de las cosas ya que mi mente continuaba en un ciclo de negación, enojo y negociación pero nunca he tocado la tristeza y la aceptación ¿Será eso un problema? Les explicaré un poco lo que pasa por mi mente. Verán cuando estaba con Tsunade-sama estudiando medicina, ella quería que no solo me especializará en jutsu médico, sino también en psicología por lo menos los conceptos más básicos y debo decir que eso me ayudó mucho con Sai, porque aunque nuestra primera reunión lo terminé golpeando por hipócrita supe refrenar un poco mis instintos homicidas y empezar a analizar su comportamiento.

No soy psicóloga ni nada por el estilo ¡rayos si ni siquiera puedo yo salir de mis problemas mucho menos ayudar a alguien! Pero debo decir que aprendí un par de cosas, como por ejemplo el duelo presenta etapas las cuales uno debe de enfrentar a la hora de perder no solo una relación sino también cuando perdemos un ser querido.

La primera es la negación la sencilla explicación a esta etapa es que no crees que esa persona se haya ido o haya muerto el amor…bueno señoras y señores es mi cotidianidad enfrentar esto con frases como ¿Por qué se fue Sasuke? ¿Por qué no me ama? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me acepte? ¿Debería buscarlo? ¿Alguna vez sintió algo por mí? En esta parte me hundo en dudas y depresión con una pizca de soledad. Sí…sí toda esa mierda era el pan de cada día las casi 24/7.

Y ahí venía la parte que más me agradaba la cual es el enojo y eso se me da con mucha facilidad, así que empezaba con un asombroso diccionario de palabras que harían a mi maestra sentirse orgullosa de mí, desde un ¡Maldito bastardo de mierda espero que se te caiga el pito y nunca restablezcas el clan! O ¡Hijo de puta espero que cuando te mueras te vayas a quemar el culo en el infierno! Entre otras frases que hacen que saqué mi psicópata interno, ese demonio interno que hacía avivar la llama del rencor y que inconscientemente echaba más leña al fuego haciendo que desee con desesperación ir dónde el bastardo se encontraba y darle un pedazo de mí mente y unos cuántos golpes en los lugares más recónditos de su anatomía ¿Entienden la sensación?

Me golpeaba como una ola la negociación es la parte dónde decides si seguir luchando o definitivamente soltar la carga que llevas y en este punto es en el que me encuentro ya que en lugar de seguir adelante siempre el sentimiento me gana y vuelvo otra vez a desesperarme por Sasuke. ¡Kami! Esto es malditamente enfermo y lo sabía pero había algo que me ataba y no me dejaba ir, no sé si eran mis persistentes sentimientos o que realmente era un masoquista empedernida por lo que este ciclo mortal se repetía en mi cabeza.

Y por mucho que sepa mi problema siempre he sido muy cobarde para no enfrentarlo lo que es preocupante, sin contar con que era una especialista en huir como si el diablo pisará mis talones por lo que espero que el irme de la aldea ayude un poco a despejar mi mente y mi corazón, y tal vez solo…tal vez encuentre la paz que necesito y un nuevo comienzo.


	3. ¡Acompañante!

Naruto no me pertenece sino es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Capítulo 3. ¡Acompañante!**_

.

.

.

Han transcurrido unas tres semanas y me preguntarán ¿Qué has estado haciendo? O ¿Cómo te sientes?...bueno no era lo que yo esperaba he ido a unos cuántos pueblos pequeños a dar atención médica. Pero sigo en el mismo lodazal…no sé ¿Nunca les ha pasado que tienen muchas expectativas sobre algo o alguien y luego te decepcionan? Ese es mi caso y no me malinterpreten ya que me encanta ayudar a los demás pero esperaba tener aventuras locas.

Como correr desnuda por la calle o emborracharme tanto que ni siquiera recuerde mi nombre, algo que cambiará mi rutina de autocompasión, y no es que sea libertina pero quería experimentar algo diferente que fueran recuerdos que pudiera contar a mis futuros hijos o una vergüenza que nunca contaré, pero ¡no esto!

No quiero ser Santa o otra cosa, quiero hacer cosas que nunca me he animado hacer y además ayudar a la gente pero no se ha dado la oportunidad ¿será porque sigo en el país del fuego? Creó que debó ir a Suna por un tiempo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

 _ **EN KONOHA**_

-Kakashi-sensei ¿Ha llegado algo de Sakura-chan?-preguntó ansioso Naruto irrumpiendo en la oficina del Hokage.

-Hola Naruto…si me encuentro bien-habló sarcásticamente Kakashi sentado firmando papeles.

-Jejeje usted me entiende sensei-dijo Naruto avergonzado con las mejillas un poco rojas.

-Y respondiendo a tu pregunta hace poco llegó una nota de Sakura-comentó Kakashi buscando la nota entre la pila de papeles para entregársela a Naruto. Él tomó la nota con curiosidad y leyó rápidamente el contenido.

 ** _Nota de Sakura_**

 ** _¡Hola! Estoy bien Kakashi-sensei…pues la verdad mis expectativas sobre este viaje fueron muy altas porque la realidad… apesta. Pero bueno no me quejo estoy en el pueblo fronterizo de Furea, aunque necesito un cambio por lo que visitaré a Temari y Shikamaru a Suna a ver que me espera._**

 ** _Se despide Sakura Haruno_**

 ** _P.D: Kakashi-sensei descanse mejor sé que no ha estado durmiendo como se debe y coma algo sano no chatarra._**

 ** _P.D.D: Naruto no te atragantes con Ramen. Te quiero tonto._**

-Que bien que Sakura-chan vaya a Suna ¡Dattebayo!-gritó feliz Naruto. Pero realmente se encontraba preocupado por la seguridad de Sakura con ese viaje, ¿a quién le podría pedir que la cuidara? Pensaba Naruto mientras sus neuronas hacían horas extra para encontrar una solución y como si las puertas del cielo se abrieran ante él, una idea lo golpeo con fuerza.

\- Ne, Kakashi-sensei ¿me prestaría uno de sus más rápidos halcones?-preguntó Naruto ansioso.

-¿Qué harás Naruto?-sospechó Kakashi.

-Nada, solo mandar una carta a un amigo-respondió inocentemente.

Suspiró Kakashi-Si te metes en problemas con Sakura diré que no fue mi idea-dijo serio viendo como Naruto sudaba frío al ser descubierto.

-¿Qué dice Kakashi-sensei? Jejeje no estoy pensando en nada-habló nervioso el rubio.

-Si claro…bueno te prestaré al ave-dijo Kakashi viendo el plan que tenía el rubio.

-Genial Dattebayo-gritó alegre Naruto.

Luego de que Kakashi le diera su más rápido halcón corrió a su casa y busco un pedazo de papel junto con un bolígrafo para hacer lo que haría que estuviera más tranquilo con respecto a Sakura-chan.

 ** _Carta de Naruto_**

 ** _¡Hola Gaara!_**

 ** _Espero que estés bien dattebayo y que Kankuro y Temari no te molesten mucho. Realmente te escribo porque me encuentro preocupado por una situación, hace poco Sakura-chan se fue de viaje y aunque me siento feliz por ella me preocupa su seguridad. Por lo que siendo amigos te pido una cosa ¿podrías cuidar de ella? Sakura-chan está de camino hacia Suna por lo que en unos tres días máximo estará en tu aldea. ¿Podrías cuidarla por el tiempo que este en la aldea? ¡Sería genial que fueras con ella en ese viaje, dattebayo!_**

 ** _Serías el mejor amigo que nunca tendré ya que cuidarías de mi hermanita, y de paso te ayudaría con las crisis de estrés que sufres por ser Kazekage es matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro, dattebayo. Y si piensas que es un desperdicio de tiempo te recuerdo que en tu última carta mencionaste que tu doctor recomendó el descanso por lo que un viaje ¡te sentaría de maravilla!_**

 ** _Se despide tu amigo de Konoha_**

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki (Futuro Hokage y el mejor ninja del mundo)_**

 ** _P.D: Me gustaría que respondas a la propuesta que te di lo más pronto posible._**

Rápidamente Naruto tomó al halcón con un poco de brusquedad lo que ganó un doloroso picotazo de esta, ató la carta y le dio las instrucciones para que se la entregue a Gaara. El halcón salió apresurada del apartamento del rubio con dirección a Suna, dejando un rubio con sonrisa zorruna porque sabía que su plan estaba en marcha.

Unas horas después en Suna un guapo pelirrojo, hermosos ojos aguamarina con círculos negros alrededor de los ojos con un kanji con la palabra amor en su frente, cuerpo de infarto y piel inmaculada, estaba revisando unos cuantos proyectos de la aldea cuando un picotazo insistente lo hizo parar su acción. Vislumbro que era un halcón de Konoha por lo que lo dejó entrar en su despacho y tomó con delicadeza la carta que estaba atada en una de patas del ave.

Al principio pensó que era del Hokage de la aldea pero al ver la letra descuidada y la confianza con la que se dirigían supo de inmediato que era de su amigo Naruto, leyó con cuidado la letra dejándolo sorprendido por la petición del rubio ¿Sakura estaba de viaje? ¿Quería que fuera su niñera? El guapo pelirrojo sabía quién era la mujer mencionada en la carta ella fue quién curó a su hermano Kankuro y también a él, sin contar que muchas veces venía a su aldea ya que ella era la mejor ninja médico del mundo y en la guerra tomó un papel fundamental en curar heridos así como en el frente.

La curiosidad del Kazekage fue grande más sus facciones eran estoicas ¿Por qué Sakura se fue de la aldea? Debía admitir que la pelirosa y él tenían una relación cordial, nunca se han tratado fuera de los limites, ya que para él siempre ha sido difícil mantener una amistad cercana con alguien. Y Sakura tampoco era de hacer muchos amigos, el poco tiempo que le observaba era amable con todos pero solo con su hermana Temari mostraba una faceta diferente…como decirlo, más suave y tranquila por lo que nunca se tomó el tiempo de conocerla y ahora Naruto le pedía cuidar de su "hermanita".

¿Qué debía hacer? No quería defraudar a Naruto, más tenía responsabilidades con la aldea aunque era cierto de sus crisis de estrés. Desde que el Shukaku estaba libre él podía dormir pero solo por una hora, más todo el papeleo y preocupaciones le estaban pasando factura ya no era como antes cuando tenía al Shukaku ya que él hacía que su cuerpo no recayera en enfermedad. ¿Tal vez un viaje era cosa buena? No decepcionaría a Naruto y tomaría vacaciones de tanto papeleo, no habría problema con los ancianos del consejo porque ellos le recomendaron descansar de sus funciones por un tiempo. Sería remplazado por Kankuro con el consejo de Temari y su novio Shikamaru ya que él era parte de la aldea y era un genio, podrían salir adelante sin mí.

Tomó una decisión que cambiaría su vida como la conoce, se iría con Sakura de viaje hasta que él lo considere suficiente. Le debía muchas cosas a Naruto y era tiempo de devolver toda la amistad dada por lo que si cuidar a su "hermanita" lo haría sentir tranquilo y mejor, él haría el trabajo. Mientras escribía su respuesta a Naruto pensó "que tan difícil es cuidar de Sakura"

¡Oh Gaara no sabes en lo que te metes!

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Los tres días de viaje fueron como una ruleta rusa y es que ¡mierda! ¿Por qué siempre a mí? Primero tengo que lidiar con unos cuántos bandidos lo que fue en parte una molestia como un des-estrés ya que descargue parte de mi frustración por el viaje con los bandidos que quedaron inconscientes…no me importa. Luego tuve que lidiar con una picadura de escorpión simplemente ¡Genial! Por lo que cuando vi las paredes de la aldea mi expresión de pura felicidad divirtió a los guardas fronterizos, observe con atención que dos figuras se encontraban en las puertas esperando a alguien. Curiosa me acerque para dar con la sorpresa de ver a Tema-chan y Shikamaru alias el vago.

-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunté entusiasmada de ver a ambos.

-Hola Saku-chan, bueno venimos por ti tonta ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje?-preguntó divertida viendo mi aspecto desalineado y mi palidez.

-Como mierda… en que carajos pensé cuando decidí ir de viaje-bufé furiosa mientras Temari se partía de la risa y Shikamaru me miraba con sorpresa.

Aquí creó que debería de explicarme cuando dije que diría y haría lo que me dé la gana no fue bromeando. Toda mi vida cuide de las apariencias entre ellas mi lenguaje y aunque alguna que otra situación fuera dura sólo cuando me enojaba en un punto límite afloraba en mí, el amplio vocabulario que tengo más esta vez me vale lo que digan y quién lo diga. Ya tuve suficiente de fingir algo que no soy, si quiero llorar lo haré, si quiero reír, reiré hasta que me duela el estomago…no más hipocresía.

-Tsk… que problemática-suspiró Shikamaru sonriendo.

-Pero admite que amas a esta problemática…como amiga claro ya que no te ilusiones, no me gustan los vagos-dije sacando la lengua infantilmente.

Shikamaru boqueo como pez fuera del agua para luego irse caminando apresurado, lo que ocasionó que Temari y yo nos riéramos con fuerza.

-Kami, ¿Qué te sucedió? Tú no eres así pero no me molesta para nada el cambio, prefiero a esta nueva Sakura que a la zombie que tenía por amiga-comentó sonriendo con alegría y diversión.

-Dímelo a mí-dije suspirando con molestia.

Nos encaminamos a la torre del Kazekage para avisar de mi ingreso a la aldea, pronto me vi en el pasillo principal a la oficina del kage sin perder tiempo tocamos la puerta y una voz profunda y barítono nos dio el pase. Al entrar vi casi el mismo ambiente que la oficina de Kakashi sensei sólo que está era un poco más ordenada, detrás del escritorio se encontraba un guapo pelirrojo firmando papeles con concentración ya que no nos había visto.

Tema-chan carraspeó pidiendo atención pronto su mirada aguamarina nos miró con seriedad poniendo especial atención en mí aspecto por lo que sin querer me sonroje, y es que ¡diablos! tengo que admitirlo podré andar con un corazón roto pero ciega no estoy, y Gaara se había convertido de un pre-adolecente sangriento a un líder de aldea sexy por lo que mentalmente me golpeaba contra un muro por rechazar la oferta de Tema-chan he ir antes a una posada y arreglarme.

La habitación se sumió en un silencio incomodo para mí ya que estaba muy acostumbrada al ruido en la oficina de Kakashi-sensei por lo que solo quedaba esperar a que hablará Gaara, orando con fuerzas a Kami que no viera mi sonrojo ¡malditas hormonas, salgan de este cuerpo! Fui sacada violentamente por su voz.

-Bienvenida Haruno-san-dijo sereno mirándome.

-Gracias, Kazekage-sama solo estaré un par de días y luego partiré rumbo a Ame-dije más tranquila.

-Bueno no importa mientras estés en la aldea serás muy bien recibida y por favor llámame Gaara-habló mirando la cara de una Sakura sorprendida por el informalismo ya que nunca en lo que tenía de conocerle se habían tuteado.

-Claro… solo si me llama Sakura-comenté todavía asombrada pero feliz.

-Bien, Temari haz el favor de escoltar a Sakura a alguna posada-dijo continuando con la firma de sus papeles.

-Hecho, ven vamos Sakura-habló Temari-chan mientras me arrastraba fuera de la oficina del Kazekage. Entre pláticas y risas llegué a una linda posada en la cual rápido me instale y fui con Tema-chan a pasear por la aldea.

-Tema-chan ¿no necesitan ayuda en el hospital?-pregunté mientras tomábamos un helado en el parque infantil.

-Pues la realidad es que los médicos en Suna no son como los de Konoha pero hacen su mejor esfuerzo-habló Temari mirando con nostalgia a nos niños jugando en los columpios.

-Mmm… ¿Y no has visto a alguien con talento dentro del personal?-pregunté curiosa lamiendo mi helado con alegría ya que Suna era tremendamente caliente.

-Ahora que lo preguntas existe un doctor con muchas cualidades para ser un gran médico pero creó que le falta un poco más de práctica-comentó Temari para luego voltear y verme con sospecha.

-He estado pensado que debería ayudar en el hospital mientras estoy aquí en Suna por lo que me gustaría entrenar a ese médico prometedor y que él empiece a entrenar a los demás así rápidamente el hospital de Suna se levantará-dije mirándola con seriedad.

-¡Harías eso por nosotros!-exclamó sorprendida Temari.

-Sí, ¿Por qué no? realmente necesito tener mi mente ocupada con algo y esto es la mejor manera de estar distraída de pensamientos estúpidos y de paso ayudar a Suna en algo que me apasiona-dije sonriendo.

-Gracias, y así que era cierto todo lo que dijiste sobre olvidar a Sasuke por eso el viaje-habló con interés Temari.

-Sencillamente ya no soporto sentarme y esperar a que un milagro suceda mientras que todos avanzan…no más Tema-chan duele mucho y me siento desgastada tanto emocional como psicológicamente y aunque por el momento no me ha ido como espere en este viaje ha hecho que este un poco más tranquila conmigo misma y ayudar a muchas personas-terminé de relatar mirando a esos mismos niños que Temari miraba salir corriendo del parque mientras reían.

-Bien estoy muy feliz por ti-palmeándome la espalda Temari.

Luego de la conversación, Temari fue a pedir permiso para que trabajara en el hospital. Los días pasaron en un borrón para mí, empecé a trabajar con el médico que tenía muchas ganas de pulir sus conocimientos, además de las salidas con Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro ya que Gaara se encontraba muy ocupado en su trabajo no lo vi en todo el tiempo que estoy en Suna. Esos días se convirtieron en tres semanas y ya tanto mi alumno estaba más que preparado para dar clases a los demás como yo de partir de Suna hacia Amegakure.

Tomé mis cosas de la posada y fui directo a la torre kage para despedirme de todos ya que Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara se encontraban en una reunión con los ancianos. Caminé con parsimonia admirando los edificios y locales de Suna, las personas que pasaban por la calle me saludaban amablemente ya que me gané a pulso al pueblo de Suna al ser la doctora que entrenó al cuerpo médico de Suna.

Vislumbre la torre de Suna y entré, toque la puerta y en lugar de escuchar el típico pase de Gaara escuche los gritos de Temari y uno que otro gruñido de molestia que era muy seguro que era de Gaara. Entré sin pedir permiso viendo un espectáculo que jamás olvidaría.

-¿Qué rayos te sucede Gaara? No puedes irte de la aldea para viajar-dijo alterada Temari.

-Yo sé que ustedes administrarán bien la aldea mientras no estoy-habló tranquilo Gaara.

-No es por eso es el hecho de que tomarás una decisión tan precipitada ¡tú no eres así!-exclamó exasperada Temari.

-¿Quién dijo que era precipitado?-preguntó Gaara mirando a todos en la sala pero su mirada capto un punto rosa en la puerta que estaba abierta.

-Sakura, ¿qué se te ofrece?-preguntó Gaara cambiando de tema mientras que Kankuro, Temari y Shikamaru miraban a la puerta.

-Creó que estoy interrumpiendo pero ya es hora de que parta de la aldea, el médico a mí cargo sabe lo suficiente para que pueda enseñar a los demás. El hospital mejorará grandemente y mi tiempo en Suna fue llegó a su fin, venía a despedirme de todos-dije sonriendo.

-Espérame, voy contigo-habló Gaara mientras se acercaba hacia a mí dejándome boquiabierta ¡Pero qué carajos! Pensé, ahora el Kazekage quiere ir de viaje conmigo y ni siquiera me conoce.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamaron los demás mirando con diferentes grados sorpresa.

-Me iré con Sakura de viaje-comentó siempre estoico Gaara.

Los demás, incluida yo no entendíamos ese cambio de Gaara por lo que puse mis neuronas a trabajar horas extra pensado en que lo hizo tomar la decisión de irse conmigo de viaje y empecé a pensar. Baraje muchas posibilidades tanto reales como irreales pero una de mis valientes neuronas ponía el nombre de Naruto con letras rojas y no tarde mucho en conectar los puntos.

-Naruto te obligó a cuidarme ¿no es así?-dije sintiendo que la furia barría con fuerza por mi cuerpo.

Gaara abrió sus ojos sorprendido brevemente pero rápidamente lo enmascaró.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó tranquilamente.

-Es la única explicación racional por la que quieres acompañarme, sí Naruto te pidió un favor de ser mi niñera, no le hagas caso. Además tu y yo no tenemos ningún tipo de relación…no eres mi amigo, ni mi novio o cualquier otra cosa, así que sería muy incomodo viajar juntos-hablé tratando de tragar las palabras coloridas que querían salir de mi boca.

-No voy a ser hipócrita, sí Naruto me pidió que te cuidará-jadeos de asombro fueron escuchados por la habitación-pero ese no es solo el motivo por el cual voy de viaje contigo, quiero des-estresarme de tanto papeleo sin contar que siento que le debo mucho a Naruto por lo que esto no lo hago por ti sino por él-dijo mirándome con desafió a que lo rete. Mi mente estaba a punto de colapsar pensando como librarme de está pero ninguna respuesta acudía a mí por lo que solo tenía algo que decir.

-¡Maldita sea!-exclamé furiosa-Luego de este viaje me aseguraré que Naruto no tenga descendencia, así que esperó que sea inteligente y ahora haga algo…ese idiota-iba a continuar con mi diatriba pero vi la cara pálida de Kankuro y Shikamaru por lo que me callé.

-Pronto nos iremos de la aldea y cuida tu vocabulario-sentenció Gaara molestó.

Y ahora señoras y señores tengo un acompañante de viaje ¡Yuju! Nótese el sarcasmo y de todos los compañeros de viaje que podía tener me tocó con el más serio y desconocido para mí ¡Esto no se pondrá bien!


	4. Recordando la inocencia

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Capítulo 4. Recordando la inocencia._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Esto es bastante bizarro…digo ahora tengo como compañero de viaje a Gaara del desierto o Kazekage relevado de sus funciones. ¿En qué momento sucedió esto? A veces me recordaba un poco a Sasuke lo que era una mierda, luego de que prácticamente me obligó a llevarlo conmigo a mí viaje por la cuestión de honor por Naruto (maldito bastardo, espero que estés follando como conejo ya que si vuelvo a la aldea olvídate de tu amiguito) Me encontraba pegada a un constipado emocional que me reprende a cada rato por mi vocabulario ¿Esto podría ser peor? No, no creó.

Ahora nos encontrábamos en un pueblo a cinco días de Ame, así que ya cansada de toda la situación opte por parar en el pueblo por algo de comer, dormir y necesito con urgencia tomar alcohol para olvidar esto tan extraño. Pero tengo que avisar a mi compañero de viaje, dígase nada, no hablaba y si lo hacía era solo completamente lo necesario, su cara ¡Kami Sai tiene más facetas que este hombre! No podía leer absolutamente nada de él lo que me tenía molesta y frustrada ¡era de palo o qué!

-Gaara vamos a pasar dos días en el pueblo-dije mirando a la distancia un pueblo bastante alegre.

-No íbamos a Ame, y ahora quieres quedarte en el pueblo-comentó mirando también hacia el pueblo.

-Sí, vamos a Ame pero este viaje no es ¡una maldita misión! Así que podemos llegar tarde o temprano como nos dé la maldita gana ¿entiendes?-gruñí frustrada y molesta con Gaara.

-Vocabulario Sakura, y era solo un comentario no era para que te enojaras-dijo tranquilo mirándome con enojo disimulado.

-Me importa una mierda mi vocabulario, me tienes harta-grité lo que hace días me estaba molestando-si no quieres escucharlo lárgate y listo, me evitas que mi hígado se deseche del coraje ¡cara de palo!-exclamé infantilmente mientras sacaba mi lengua.

Él bastardo cara de palo alzo su inexistente ceja hacia a mí con molestia y diversión por mi acto infantil lo que hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran del coraje. Y antes de que su cara de niño bonito quedará estampada en un árbol decidí apresurar el paso y dejarlo tras de mí. Las puertas del pueblo me dieron la bienvenida al pintoresco lugar más mi enfado era tanto que no puse cuidado en mí camino y sentí que algo chocó en mis piernas para luego sentir la ausencia de lo que me tocó.

-Pero que rayos…-mi oración fue cortada al ver en el suelo a una niña de cabellos castaños, ojos ámbar y figura menuda, sobándose el trasero en el suelo.

-¡Oh Kami lo siento tanto!-exclamé apresurándome a levantarla lo cual lo logré sin mucha dificultad-¿Te duele algo? Soy una idiota por no poner atención al caminar-pregunté preocupada por la niña.

-Estoy bien no se preocupe-habló una vocecilla infantil con inocencia.

-Déjame compensarlo ¿quieres un helado?-pregunté más tranquila de que la niña estuviera bien.

-Me encantaría-sonrió la niña con alegría mirando como resplandecían sus ojos ámbar.

-Muy bien pues andando peque-dije feliz iba a tomar su mano cuando una sombra nos cubrió a las dos, no necesite saber quién era ya que la cara de la niña era de temor con curiosidad y esa reacción la conozco muy bien.

-¿Qué quieres Gaara?-pregunté cansada volteándome hacia la sombra que era el pelirrojo.

-¿A dónde irás?-preguntó mirándome sin poner atención a la niña en mi espalda.

-A comer helados con la peque-dije aburrida de su comportamiento.

-¿La peque?-preguntó con una nota de confusión en su voz.

-Si mira que linda es-hablé señalando a la niña que lo miraba con miedo y curiosidad.

-Hmp, vamos-caminó delante de nosotras buscando un parque o un lugar para comer helados.

-Vamos peque-dije tomando su mano y guiándola por el camino. La niña no opuso resistencia por lo que caminaba viendo la espalda de Gaara ahora con curiosidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunté curiosa.

-Me llamo Kaori y ¿usted?-preguntó la niña mirando con admiración los cabellos y ojos de Sakura.

-Me llamo Sakura y ese pelirrojo amargado es Gaara-hablé sonriendo burlonamente al ver como la espalda de Gaara se tensaba pero continuamos caminando.

Unos minutos después vimos un hermoso parque que casualmente tenía una tienda de helados al frente por lo que fuimos a pedir helados, el de Kaori era un helado de fresa, el de Gaara de vainilla y el mío de chocolate. Caminamos adentrándonos al parque para ver unas bancas que daban a un hermoso lago pequeño, por lo que nos sentamos y miramos el paisaje en silencio por cinco minutos mientras degustábamos nuestros helados.

-Y bien Kaori-chan ¿qué hacías antes de que chocará contigo?-pregunté curiosa. La niña se puso primero sonrojada, era ver a Hinata cuando le hablaba Naruto para pasar a una cara de tristeza profunda.

Gaara y yo nos miramos con confusión por la reacción de la pequeña niña que hasta hace un rato era completamente feliz. Kaori-chan se sumió en recuerdos tristes solo por ver su cara y ¡Kami! Me sentía como una perra por hacer recordar a Kaori algo que le dolía.

-Lo siento-susurre consternada por la reacción de la niña. Gaara me miró sorprendido… ¿cómo lo supe? Fácil creó que me estoy volviendo consciente de sus reacciones aunque siga con su cara de palo.

-No es tu culpa Sakura-chan-dijo suavemente Kaori, mirándome con tristeza.

-Si quieres ¿podrías hablarme de tu problema? Tal vez pueda hacer algo para solucionarlo-comenté con preocupación.

-No te metas en problemas que no podrás salir-habló Gaara mirándome reflexivamente.

-Me importa un ca…-fui interrumpida por las manos del pelirrojo en mi boca, ¡ese maldito me calla, ya verás! Y llega un momento en que la furia nubla tu juicio y haces cosas de las que luego te arrepientes o te avergüenzas. Creó que voy en el segundo grupo ya que le mordí la mano tal cual animal enojado, lo que llevó a que dos pares de ojos me mirarán con dos emociones diferentes en su cara, la niña me veía sorprendida y Gaara era con cara de ¿enserio? Y con diversión.

-No deberías de morder a tu novio por mí-dijo la niña reprobatoriamente.

-¡¿Qué?!-exclamé tremendamente sonrojada viendo a Kaori como si fuera un extraterrestre que acababa de descubrir.

-Si pobre Gaara-san, no merece que lo muerdas-habló sonriendo al mencionado que nunca le devolvió el gesto, más la miraba con curiosidad ¡Por los calzones de Naruto en que momento me volví tan buena en ver emociones en constipados emocionales!

-No…no…no, Kaori, cariño, él y yo no somos novios, solo compañeros de viaje ¿comprendes?-dije en un intento desesperado en que viera que estaba en un error.

-Si claro-sonrió traviesa. ¡No me cree! ¿Qué hago? No puede involucrarme sentimentalmente con este idiota.

-No...No...No somos nada-repetí con ahínco mientras mi cara se transformaba en una de horror puro.

Pero antes de que estallara todo en una discusión de mi vida sentimental, Gaara intervino con el tema que fue olvidado.

-¿Nos dirás que te sucede?-preguntó a la niña desviando efectivamente el tema.

A Kaori se le llenaron sus ojitos de lágrimas y con semblante triste nos habló.

-Hiroshi es un niño muy lindo y popular en la escuela, y yo…bueno…yo-dijo balbuceando la niña.

-Te gusta mucho Hiroshi ¿verdad?-hablé mirándola con nostalgia por un segundo en lugar de ver a una pequeña castaña con ojos ámbar, vi a una pequeña pelirosa de ojos jade llorando y suspirando por Sasuke. Mis ojos se abrieron con miedo y asombro, parpadee un par de veces y volví a la realidad ¿Qué rayos acaba de suceder?

-Sí, me gusta pero él no me ve-lloró la niña mientras yo frotaba su espalda con ternura.

Debía admitir que Gaara era muy educado ya que en lugar de bufar con molestia o hacer malos ojos por el dolor de la niña, solo se quedó escuchando sollozar a la pequeña como un apoyo silencioso. Más me miró con confusión al ver mis ojos empapados de nostalgia y tristeza.

Por lo que desvié mi mirada de sus ojos aguamarina que me cuestionaban, no podía…no podía recordar mi pasado, un dolor de un amor infantil. Me enfoque en la niña que lloraba, y creó que me propuse a intentar que la niña alcance mi sueño frustrado de un amor inocente.

-Y… ¿no sabes si a él le gusta otra niña?-pregunté pensando qué podía hacer, Gaara empezó a verme con sospecha.

-Él es muy gentil con todas las niñas así que no sé si le gusta alguna ¿por qué?-preguntó Kaori inocentemente.

-Muy bien…es hora de que dejes de llorar y conquistes el corazón de Hiroshi-kun-animé a Kaori viendo como sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa y por parte de Gaara solo negaba con la cabeza por mi idea.

-¿En serio?-me miró emocionada con un brillo alegre e ingenuo y que me corten la lengua sino logró que Kaori-chan y Hiroshi vivan su amor infantil.

-Sí, haremos la operación corazón de Hiroshi, primero me mostrarás quién es Hiroshi y le preguntaré si le gusta alguna niña y bueno si le gusta alguna le demostraremos que tú eres la mejor opción, y sí no le gusta ninguna niña haremos que te note-brinqué de emoción lanzando mi helado que cayó en suelo.

La risa de Kaori fue la recompensa de mi torpeza y por increíble que parezca una sonrisa de diversión en Gaara.

-Andando iremos a dejar a Kaori a su casa y luego nosotros volveremos a la posada, chica Cupido-dijo divertido Gaara-Mañana empezaran sus andanzas-terminó de decir tomando la mano de Kaori con cuidado.

Y ahí lo vi, realmente Gaara no era como Sasuke en absoluto, sí, tal vez él no era una ternurita, y sí, era un desafió para los psicólogos y psicoanalistas poder discernir las emociones que el pelirrojo sentía pero viéndolo como con delicadeza cuidaba a Kaori era algo que Sasuke nunca hizo y no sé si hará. Mi lado femenino o instintivo clasifico a Gaara como un futuro buen padre, y aquí es dónde el gran dilema de la mujer es discutido con diferentes puntos de vista, por más chica poco demostrativa en términos de afecto o una chica que diga que no está buscando amor o una relación a largo plazo.

Si vemos a un hombre tener ciertos comportamientos parece que una lista de requerimientos biológicos sale a la luz y marcas con un check lo que te gusta de ver en un hombre. Por ejemplo el tratamiento con los niños te asegura que es un buen padre, lo que es inevitable ver ya que como animales que somos la parte primitiva de nuestro cerebro nos dice que él podrá cuidar de nuestras crías de manera eficiente lo que conduce que la tasa de mortalidad en el reino animal sea baja. Y por la parte masculina es por dos factores importantes que se comportan de manera esplendida con los niños, uno lo hacen como una táctica de seducción ya que ven que las hembras que ven comportamientos paternales se inclinaran más a reproducirse con ellos que aquellos que no lo hacen, y la otra razón por lo que la parte masculina se comporta tan paternalista es por términos de descendencia ya que al cuidar mejor a sus cachorros aseguran que estos crezcan y continúen con su línea genética, por lo cual es casi instintivo cuidar de los menores aunque no sean de ellos, pero sólo se aplica en ciertos casos.

¡Kami en que momento pensé en todo esto! O mejor dicho ¿por qué pienso en Gaara como buen padre? Siento como mi cerebro se sobre carga de preguntas y pronto cortocircuito vendrá a mi cabeza para apagar la avalancha de pensamientos que no quiero darles mucha vuelta, porque me aterra el resultado del análisis. Por lo que mejor me encamine con ellos hasta ver una casa bastante hogareña y modesta dónde una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos ámbar se encontraba en la puerta con cara de preocupación.

-Señora disculpe que traigamos a Kaori tan tarde la lleve por un helado-dije mientras que Kaori se soltaba de Gaara e iba corriendo a abrazar a su madre.

-Mami, Mami conocí a Sakura-chan y a su novio Gaara fueron muy lindos conmigo, me compraron un helado de fresa-dijo con rapidez apretando a su madre.

-No somos nada-suspiré con derrota.

-Que bueno, gracias por cuidar a Kaori-sonrió la mujer tomando a Kaori en brazos.

-Nos vemos mañana Sakura-chan, Gaara-kun-habló Kaori ondeando su mano con fuerza mirándonos desde la espalda de su madre. Ondee mi mano con entusiasmo y Gaara solo asintió con su cabeza hasta que la puerta se cerró.

Luego caminamos hasta la posada en silencio y pensé que lo que quedaba del camino continuaríamos de esta manera, más Gaara hoy andaba muy hablador por lo que me miró con una mezcla extraña de emociones.

-¿Por qué ayudas a esa niña?-preguntó Gaara.

-Ella me recuerda a mí a esa edad-comenté melancólica.

Al ver mi estado de ánimo Gaara no habló más en todo el camino a la posada, llegamos y cada uno se fue a su habitación, el cansancio del viaje hizo mella en mí por lo que rápidamente me dormí. Soñando con una niña de cabellos rosas y un niño azabache, recuerdos de un amor casi olvidado o que revoluciono a algo más fuerte y destructivo.

Los rayos del sol me despertaron con pereza fui al baño para prepararme para el día que me espera, mientras el agua fría recorría mi piel era inevitable pensar en mi sueño. Kaori desato en mi inconsciente el amor infantil que tuve por Sasuke, recuerdo que al ser tan tímida cuando era niña lo observaba en la lejanía soñando que algún día me notará ¡tonta Sakura!

Preferí dejar de lado mis pensamientos y enfocarme en hacer que Kaori tuviera una oportunidad con el niño por lo que salí del cuarto sin molestarme en decirle a Gaara que iba a salir, más grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo fuera de la posada.

-¿A dónde ibas?-preguntó serio Gaara.

-Kyaaaaa-grité del susto-¡Maldita sea casi me da un paro cardíaco!-tomándome el pecho con las manos haciendo más dramático el efecto-Iba al parque para ver si veo al niño del que Kaori le gusta-comenté encaminándome al parque con Gaara junto a mí.

-Antes de empezar a meterte en líos lo mejor es que desayunes, al igual no creó que tan temprano este el niño en el parque-dijo tomando la mano y jalándome a un puesto.

-¡Oye más cuidado!-gruñí con molestia inflando mis mejillas infantilmente.

Entramos a un local bastante agradable y esperamos a que nos atendieran, pronto una señora mayor vino con una sonrisa amable a tomar los pedidos.

-Hola jóvenes ¿qué se les ofrece?-preguntó con un lapicero y una libreta para pedidos, escanee con rapidez el menú para ver que quería de desayuno.

-Mmmm quiero un desayuno occidental*-dije mirando la carta.

-¿Y usted joven?-preguntó la señora amable a Gaara.

-Quiero un desayuno tradicional*-habló Gaara devolviendo la carta a la señora.

-En un momento estarán-se fue la señora a dejar el pedido.

Poco rato después los pedidos fueron entregados y sin más devore la comida, y no me juzguen ayer por cansancio sólo desayune y me comí el helado. No sé si cara de palo comió en la noche por mí parte eso fue lo que comí el día de ayer, así que ver mi desayuno abrió mi apetito. Creó que éramos Gaara y yo dos caras de una moneda mientras que literalmente adsorbía mi comida, él era más fino por decirlo así me era entre divertido y vergonzoso ver que Gaara tenía más modales que yo y es que hay una sencilla razón. Gaara es un Kazekage mientras que yo me críe con Naruto ¿Falta explicarme más? No lo creó, algunas costumbres se pegan y Naruto me heredo algunas costumbres.

Luego de desayunar venía la parte más extraña de mi vida, y no…no es que apareciera un fantasma y bailará la macarena frente a mí, sino que siempre estuve acostumbrada a pagar la comida. Sí los chicos del equipo siete son muy poco caballeros por lo que cuando íbamos a comer la cuenta siempre la pagaba yo si no estaba Yamato- taicho, en ese caso lo hacíamos entre los dos…me refiero a pagar la cuenta ¡he pillines!

Por lo que me levanté y fui a la caja para pagar, estaba sacando el dinero cuando una mano grande y pálida detuvo mi acción. Gaara me miró y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo pagó-dijo con firmeza mirándome con esos ojos aguamarina, de cerca era muy lindo ¡Kami controla mis hormonas! Me sonroje al tenerlo tan cerca ¿eso era normal?

-No…no, yo pagó-susurré con una mezcla de nerviosismo y incredulidad en mi sistema ¿desde cuándo me pongo nerviosa? ¿Qué mierda me está pasando?

-Lo haré yo no te preocupes Sakura-habló sacando el dinero, mientras yo me encontraba boquiabierta.

-Deje que su novio pagué, es muy lindo detalle-dijo la señora mirándonos con aspecto soñador.

-¡¿Qué?!... no somos nada-dije negando con vehemencia.

-Si claro-sonrió la señora, ¿por qué nadie me cree?

Salimos del lugar y nos encaminamos al parque, varios niños se encontraban jugando en los columpios o correteando por ahí.

-Bien, ¿quién es Hiroshi?-preguntó Gaara mirando a los niños.

-No tengo la menor idea-comenté tranquila, Gaara me miró molesto-¿Me vas a ayudar?-pregunté curiosa.

-Sí te lo preguntó es porque te voy a ayudar, aunque no quiero verme envuelto en tus juegos-comentó molesto al ver que yo estaba muy tranquila.

-¡Hey! Estamos ayudando a una niña, no es un juego-dije haciendo un puchero molesto-Sabes tengo el presentimiento que el niño vendrá a nosotros-sonreí.

Gaara solo me miró con una expresión de "Estás loca", debería de empezar a escribir un libro de expresiones faciales. Nos sentamos en una banca del parque esperando que Hiroshi apareciera unos quince minutos después escuchamos un gritó de uno de los niños.

-¡Hiroshi!-exclamó el niño alegre agitando sus brazos a una dirección. Gaara y yo miramos a un niño de cabellos negros con ojos marrón que se encaminaba hacia al niño que gritó.

-¡Ese es Hiroshi!-exclamé feliz de encontrarlo, Gaara me miró con cara de "enserio no me di cuenta"

Me levanté y caminé hacia el niño, al verme para con curiosidad viendo mis ojos y cabello. Algo de lo que ya estaba acostumbrada.

-Hola Hiroshi, mi nombre es Sakura y alguien nos habló de ti-dije sonriendo para no parecer una roba chicos ya que sabía que sería extraño que una desconocida te hable.

-¿Quién te habló de mí?-preguntó con sospecha Hiroshi.

-Bueno, ¿conoces a Kaori-chan?-pregunté interesada por su respuesta. De inmediato el niño se sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello y mi mente sólo gritaba ¡Kawaii!

-Sí…sí-habló tartamudeando Hiroshi.

-Me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿tienes tiempo?-pregunté dulcemente deseaba abrazar al niño tan tierno que era, no necesite mucho para saber que el nombre de Kaori provocó que se sonrojará ¡Hiroshi le gustaba Kaori! Estaba que gritaba de alegría.

-Bueno-dijo con duda el niño. Nos encaminamos hacia el banco en dónde Gaara se encontraba esperándome.

Hiroshi miró a Gaara más con curiosidad que miedo por lo que viendo su reacción le pedí que se siente en medio de los dos, lo que el niño obedeció.

-Hiroshi quiero preguntarte algo antes de continuar-dije seriamente.

-Claro-habló Hiroshi viendo mi expresión de seria por lo que el niño también se puso serio. Mi mente solo gritaba a grandes rasgos ¡Kawaii!

-¿Te gusta Kaori-chan?-pregunté viendo como Hiroshi se ponía más rojo que un tomate y Gaara me miró sorprendido.

-Vaya Sakura que sutil eres-comentó sarcástico Gaara.

-Es mejor ser directo respecto a algunas cosas-hablé seria al recordar mi infancia, por lo que Gaara no comentó nada más.

-Si me gusta ¿por qué lo preguntas?-preguntó Hiroshi redirigiendo la conversación.

-Tú también le gustas a Kaori-chan-comenté con naturalidad, viendo a Hiroshi volver a un rojo encendido su cara.

-¿En serio?-preguntó ilusionado-siempre la he visto de lejos porque cuando me acercaba a ella se ponía roja y salía corriendo, pensé que me odiaba, Kaori-chan nunca se me acercó-terminó de contarnos Hiroshi.

-Bueno es al revés ya que Kaori se alejaba de ti porque sentía vergüenza y timidez Hiroshi-kun ella te quiere, ahora te toca a ti hacer algo-dije alentándolo.

-Voy a decirle que me gusta-habló en niño sonriendo con entusiasmo.

-Así se habla Hiroshi-kun, y mira no tienes que buscarla ahí viene-dije viendo como Kaori se acercaba a nosotros sonrojada, provocando que Hiroshi se sonrojara también. ¡Voy a abrazar a los dos hasta que pase mi ñoñez femenina!

-Hola Kaori-chan-dijo el niño sonrojado pero determinado a decirle sus sentimientos.

-Hola-susurró más roja que nunca Kaori. Pero antes de que Hiroshi dijera algo, la niña tomó valor y se declaro.

-Yo…bueno….yo….tu me gustas mucho Hiroshi-kun-murmuro Kaori siendo escuchada por Hiroshi, Gaara y yo.

-Tú también me gustas Kaori-chan-sonrió Hiroshi al ver que Kaori levantaba su mirada, ya que todo ese tiempo observaba el suelo, mirándolo a los ojos sorprendida.

-Kyaaaaaa-grité sin poder evitarlo, tomé a Kaori y Hiroshi y los abrace frotando mis mejillas con las de ellos-son tan lindos juntos ¡me los quiero llevar a casa!-exclamé entusiasmada con dos niños sonriendo sonrojados.

-Sakura no puedes llevártelos, te acusarán de secuestro-dijo Gaara viendo la escena con diversión.

-Amargado-saqué mi lengua infantilmente, soltando a los niños en el proceso.

-Gracias Sakura-chan-dijo Kaori sonriendo feliz. Para luego ver como tímidamente se alejaban de nosotros tomados de las manos.

Un suspiró entre feliz y doloroso salió de mis labios y volvía tomar asiento junto a Gaara.

-¿Nunca te enamoraste cuando eras niño?-pregunté distraída. No esperaba que respondiera, más mi sorpresa fue que hablará de su infancia.

-No, si recuerdas tuve al Shukaku en mí por lo que no fui muy popular entre las niñas, aparte que nadie había llamado mi atención cuando era niño ¿y tú? –me preguntó Gaara, en parte me sentía una estúpida por preguntar pero fue algo involuntario. Si él fue sincero conmigo seré sincera con él.

-Si te dijera que desde muy niña he amado a Sasuke ¿me creerías?-dije triste, Gaara abrió sus ojos sorprendido más no lo dejé qué pensará en mi respuesta por lo que me levante.

-Andando Gaara es hora de irnos a Ame-comenté caminando hacia la posada para poder continuar mi viaje, unos segundos después Gaara me alcanzó y juntos nos encaminamos a la posada.

Ver a Kaori y Hiroshi fue revivir mi amor de infancia, ese deseo que surgía en tocar su mano, en una sonrisa. La inocencia de un amor puro sin malicia o morbosidad, lo añoraba, extrañaba sentirme emocionada y enamorada inocentemente, ver un futuro en los ojos del otro y pensar que él era el hombre de tu vida. Dolía pensar que Sasuke se llevó de mí eso, mis ilusiones de un amor puro los hizo añicos y convirtió en dolor uno que sigo enfrentado ¿podré volver a amar como lo hice hace tanto tiempo?

No lo sé, pero mi viaje ha hecho darme cuenta de que el amor es algo que me rodea y me es imposible escapar de ello.

* * *

 **EN KONOHA DÍAS DESPÚES**

-Kakashi-sensei ha llegado algo de Sakura-chan o Gaara-preguntó Naruto ya que Gaara le prometió a Naruto cartas sobre los avances de Sakura.

Ino, Sai y Hinata se enteraron del compañero de viaje que le puso Naruto por lo que en parte curiosidad y parte preocupación iban a ver las notas o cartas de Sakura, por lo que se volvió una tradición ir cada quince días al despacho del Hokage y leer las notas de Sakura. Pero hoy habría una nueva tradición ya que Gaara había enviado su primera carta.

-Sí, Naruto pero hay dos pergaminos-comentó Kakashi entregando las cartas a Narutos mientras todos los demás (dígase Ino, Hinata, Sai) buscaban un lugar cómodo.

Naruto abrió la primera que era una nota de Sakura, antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y leerla en voz alta para los oyentes (incluyendo a Kakashi ahora)

 _Nota Sakura._

 _Hola_

 _Espero que todo esté bien allá en Konoha, me encuentro camino a Ame junto con Gaara (Naruto si vuelvo, despídete de tu amiguito ¡Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!) No es que Gaara me caiga mal o algo, pero por ¡Kami! Es un constipado emocional (no necesito a otro más)_

 _Pasa quejándose de mi vocabulario (¡Maldita sea Naruto juró que te arrancare tu aparato reproductor y se lo daré a comer a los perros!)Aparte de su falta de emoción total (por no decir nula)_

 _Pero aparte de eso estoy bien, solo espero que lo que queda de mi viaje sobrevivamos a todo esto._

 _Sin más que decir se despide_

 _Sakura._

Terminó de leer un azul y preocupado Naruto mientras los demás se reían a su costa, solo Hinata lo hacía más disimuladamente.

-Naruto cuando la frentona regrese prepárate-comentó maliciosa Ino.

-Aunque no es mucho lo que te van a quitar pene pequeño-se burlo Sai.

-Oye ¡rarito!-exclamó enojado Naruto.

-Bueno…bueno continúa con la otra carta Naruto-habló divertido Kakashi.

Naruto hizo un puchero pero abrió la otra carta y comenzó a leer.

 _Hola Naruto._

 _Como lo dijiste empecé el viaje con Sakura, aunque debo decir que nunca pensé que ella era así. Cada vez que se enfada, que es muy a menudo saca a relucir un vocabulario muy fluido (por no decir vulgar) es infantil, enojona, mal hablada entre otras cualidades que nunca les había puesto atención._

 _Pero lo que me preocupa son sus estados de depresión, cuando piensa que nadie la ve su mirada se vuelve opaca, sin luz, ¿le sucedió algo? Por extraño que parezca no me gusta verla así._

 _Hace poco paramos en un pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros de Ame, conocimos a una niña a la cual Sakura se comprometió a ayudar pero en el proceso de juntar a niña con el niño que le gustaba, su mente se encontraba muy espaciada. Vi muy frecuentemente una mirada de dolor profundo con melancolía._

 _Puedo decir con seguridad que lo que le pasó le ha hecho una herida muy profunda, más ella no quiere que nadie se entere aunque es muy obvio para mí. Ella no se merece lo que le hicieron, porque sí, ella podrá ser muy impulsiva, infantil, gruñona entre otras cosas pero también es gentil, cooperativa, amorosa, cuidadosa con sus pacientes y comprensiva. Seguiré investigando que fue lo que le pasó, pero mientras tengo que cuidarla ya que he observado que no come mucho, tiende a distraerse con facilidad._

 _Te continuare enviando cartas._

 _Se despide_

 _Sabaku no Gaara._

El despacho cayó en silencio luego de la carta, ellos sabían que aunque Sakura nunca les dijo la razón de su ida, salir de la aldea tenía un nombre, Sasuke. Pero lo que nunca supieron era el verdadero impacto emocional que tuvo en la chica, además de que Gaara en su carta se mostró muy receptivo con Sakura.

-¡Oh Kami!-exclamó Ino con asombró, todas las personas en la habitación voltearon a verla con curiosidad tiñendo sus ojos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Naruto.

-Gaara se siente atraído por Sakura-comentó la rubia dejando a más de uno en shock por la revelación.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Sai.

-No se dan cuenta como describe a Sakura, si realmente no tuviera una atención especial hacia Sakura, no conocería muchos aspectos de su personalidad. Y Gaara conoce mejor a Sakura en estás pocas semana que todos los pacientes y colegas de Sakura-terminó chillando de emoción Ino.

-Tienes razón-apoyó Kakashi- es mejor esperar y ver qué sucederá con esos dos-dijo Kakashi pensativo

Todos pensaban lo mismo "tal vez… solo tal vez Gaara podría regresarle el brillo al cerezo."


	5. Festival de la lluvia en Ame

Naruto no me pertenece.

.

.

.

Hola debo decirles que no podré actualizar tan rápido como yo esperaba está historia ya que tengo ciertos bloqueos inspiracionales, pero no por eso voy a dejar de escribir está historia ni a tratar de actualizar cada dos semanas por lo que tengan paciencia. ¡Gracias por el apoyo y sus favoritos!

.

.

.

.

 ** _Capítulo 5: El festival de la lluvia en Ame._**

.

.

.

.

Después de cinco días de viaje llegamos a Ame sin más complicaciones….bueno si contamos que Gaara ha estado como mamá gallina cuidando mi alimentación o el hecho de que se preocupe tanto por mis hábitos de sueño, sin complicaciones. De una cosa estoy segura nunca pensé que Gaara fuera el tipo de persona que se preocupe en demasía por alguien, pero me ha demostrado que siempre está ahí vigilando mis pasos y sé que es por Naruto. Veo que realmente aprecia a Naruto tanto como para poner el doble de preocupación por mí.

Las puertas de Ame nos dio la bienvenida y unos cuántos ninjas de Ame nos escoltaron hasta el nuevo líder de la aldea, por los rumores que escuche antes de que Pein muriera el nombro a un sucesor por lo que no sabemos mucho de él o ella. Caminamos por las calles principales viendo como las personas se encontraban agitadas llevando comida, adornos y demás ¿habría un festival? Sin más llegamos al despacho del líder y grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a un amigo en mis tiempos de misiones médicas en Amegakure.

Un hombre alto de cabellos rubios, de estructura magra, cara aristocrática y ojos color verde oscuro se encontraba sentado en un gran despacho mirando divertido la cara de sorpresa de Sakura ya que eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Pero qué mierda haces sentado ahí!-exclamé sorprendida y es que ver a Kazuo siendo líder de Ame ya que luego de que Pein muriera Konan tomó las riendas de la aldea y me permitió venir ayudar a Ame con asistencia médica. Y antes de ser una Kunoichi soy una doctora por lo que accedí a vivir en Ame por seis meses y capacitar al personal médico de la aldea y fue dónde conocí a Kazuo ya que él era el ambu que cuidaba de mí.

-Sakura vocabulario-dijo Gaara serio mirándome con molestia.

Miré con molestia a Gaara-Que te importa cómo le hablé, al tipo-hablé enojada de nuevo con Gaara.

-Es un líder ten respeto-dijo aburrido con la situación.

-¿Y? tú también eres un Kage y me importa un comino como te habló-comenté triunfante.

-Bueno….tranquilos dejen de discutir-sonrió divertido Kazuo-Sakura ha pasado un tiempo desde que nos hemos visto y el hecho de que este sentado aquí es porque como verás soy el líder de Ame-habló mirándome con amabilidad.

-¡Wow! ¿Y eso como pasó? ¿Por qué en ninguna de tus cartas me lo dijiste?-pregunté dolida por no habérmelo dicho.

-Sé lo que piensas Sakura, no podía contártelo en una carta que soy el líder de la aldea es algo que no se dice por carta. Además del hecho que pensaba invitarte a que vinieras a la aldea pero veo que te llamé con el pensamiento-habló sonriendo al ver mi cara de sorpresa, Kazuo.

-¡En serio! Qué bien que tú seas el nuevo líder, espero que hagas un buen papel como gobernante porque sino yo misma vendré a patearte el trasero-hablé con el ceño fruncido y mi mano hecha un puño en son de amenaza.

-¡Sakura!-exclamó molesto Gaara.

-Tranquilo Kazekage, conozco a Sakura desde hace mucho tiempo y sé cómo es su carácter, por cierto me parece curioso que usted la acompañe cuando Sakura nunca me ha hablado sobre su persona-comentó curioso mirando a Sakura y Gaara.

-No estoy en calidad de Kazekage, tomé unas vacaciones y decidí acompañar a Sakura en su viaje-explicó escuetamente Gaara a Kazuo.

-Claro acompañarme, si fue Naruto el de la idea-murmuro Sakura mirando con molestia a Gaara más fue escuchada por Kazuo.

Una fuerte carcajada fue emitida por Kazuo-Así que Naruto te puso una niñera-comentó divertido viendo como Gaara lo miraba un poco sorprendido y yo asentía dándole la razón.

-Ese idiota-dije molesta al recordar a mi amigo rubio y la situación en la que estaba.

-Bueno, dejando ese inconveniente por aparte, me gustaría hablar contigo con más tranquilidad y sin tu niñera, si se puede pero antes deben de disfrutar del festival que habrá hoy en la noche y mañana podemos comer tu y yo, Sakura ¿te parece?-preguntó Kazuo con interés.

-Claro Kazuo-kun y ¿cuál festival?-pregunté confundida.

-Cada año por estas fechas se realiza el festival de la lluvia, sabes que somos una aldea dónde la mayor parte del año llueve por lo que celebramos a la lluvia. La aldea se llena de juegos, comida y adornos para la lluvia y cerca de la medianoche empieza a llover. La primera lluvia de la temporada, así que deberían ir a relajarse un rato al festival-terminó de explicar Kazuo.

Y sí me dirán que soy una infantil pero siempre he amado los festivales, llenos de alegría, niños corriendo y noches mágicas para las parejas de enamorados. Era ver como se acumulaba la alegría, esperanza y todo lo bueno de cada uno, en un mismo lugar por una noche. Siempre me hacían olvidar lo malo y ver todo lo bueno que me he perdido, por lo que le idea de ir al festival no me molestaba. Creó que mi cara fue la luz verde que Kazuo quería ver ya que una sonrisa de alegría infantil salió sin permiso de mis labios, mis ojos brillaban con entusiasmo y sin poder evitarlo grité.

-¡Gaara nos vamos al festival!-exclamé con entusiasmo tomándolo de las manos y brincando como desaforada. Gaara me miraba entre asombrado y divertido, Kazuo sonreía al ver mi ataque de histeria y un Kazekage que no sabía qué hacer.

\- Bien, vayan que lo disfruten-habló Kazuo y aunque siendo sincera no escuche ya que arrastre a Gaara a la posada en la cual nos íbamos a quedar para acomodarnos e ir al festival.

Llegamos a una posada tradicional y pedimos dos habitaciones, fuimos a nuestros cuartos que eran espaciosos con vista al jardín japonés. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta que no tenía un kimono para ir al festival, pero bueno no importa igual estaba propuesta a ir al festival con o sin kimono. Salí para ver si Gaara se encontraba bien por lo que toque su puerta esperando a que contestara, abrió la puerta y lo vi mirándome con curiosidad.

-Vine a ver si está todo bien-comenté mirándolo con interés.

-Tranquila estoy bien-contestó estoico.

-Bien nos vemos a las siete ¿está bien?-pregunté para saber si Gaara me acompañará.

Asintió y eso fue mi señal para irme a mi habitación, me despedí y camine a mi cuarto para dormir un par de horas con suerte, ya que estoy padeciendo de insomnio. Fui y sin molestarme por cambiarme dormí un par de horas hasta que mi puerta fue golpeada insistentemente, abrí sin importarme quién era para ver a una mujer entregarme un paquete.

-¿Y esto?-le pregunté curiosa.

-El señor Kazuo mando esto para usted, el dice que es un regalo de bienvenida a Ame y espera que lo disfrute-dijo la mujer, sin más que decir se retiro dejándome con una caja de regalo de color beige con un lazo de regalo rosa pálido.

Lo abrí con entusiasmo para ver un kimono corto no tradicional, era negro con flores de cerezo blancas y rojas, el eri o cuello del kimono era rojo junto con un obi (cinturón) rojo con negro. Tiene las mangas muy largas negras con rojo y una falda a medio muslo con vuelos del mismo estilo, junto con unas calcetas blancas y finalmente los accesorios para el pelo y unos zapatos negros altos. Mi chica fashion interior chillaba de la emoción al ver que Kazuo sabía que amaba los kimonos cortos y poco tradicionales y aunque no era algo que supieran los demás Kazuo lo sabía muy bien.

Por lo que más emocionada por la noche de festival tomé un baño de burbujas, bastante relajante déjenme decirles, me vestí con el kimono corto y mi cabello ya lo tenía a la altura de los hombros por lo que en lugar de hacer un peinado sofisticado opte por algo más simple con dos lazos rojos me hice dos coletas bajas y termine mi ropa con las calcetas blancas a la altura de dos dedos más arriba de la rodilla y mis zapatos negros altos.

Me puse solo un brillo rosa en los labios y un poco de lápiz negro de ojos y un poco de mascara para las pestañas, me vi en un espejo y no pude evitar reírme al verme como una muñeca. Vi el reloj y ya eran las siete por lo que salí a buscar a mi acompañante…dígase Gaara, toque un par de veces su puerta para sorprenderme ¡Kami ese es Gaara! Vestía un yukata negro con un kaku obi (cinturón) color rojo que combinaba perfectamente con sus cabellos y unas getas negras. Y qué me parta un rayo se veía guapísimo creó que me veo como un tonta mirándolo tan insistentemente.

-Mmm ¿estás listo?...pero que tonta ya estás listo-hablé nerviosa…Kami estoy sonrojada.

-Sí-habló Gaara ¿sonrojado? Kami está ¿sonrojado?...no es mi imaginación.

Vi que antes de salir Gaara llevaba un paraguas rojo con él por lo que sin poner mucha atención caminamos hacia la calle principal en dónde el festival se realizaría. Lo primero que vieron mis ojos fue que en lugar de faroles de papel eran luces en forma de gota parecía una lluvia de luz lo que hacía que fuera impresionante, toda la calle principal estaban abarrotadas de puestos ambulantes con comida, juegos entre otros.

Mis ojos se iluminaron al ver el juego de atrapar peces y con la vista fija en juego me iba a encaminar para jugar, más una mano grande y masculina tomó la mía parando toda intención de ir al juego. Me volví para decir unas cuantas cosas a la persona pero mi sorpresa fue grande al darme cuenta que era Gaara.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué sucede?-pregunté molesta.

-Antes de que empieces a ir de juego en juego lo mejor es que comas algo-respondió Gaara mientras me guiaba a un puesto de comida.

-Pero…pero yo quiero ir a atrapar peces-dije haciendo pucheros mientras me dejaba guiar por él.

Las personas a nuestro alrededor nos observaban con diferentes expresiones faciales desde envidia hasta ternura y los murmullos no se hicieron esperar.

-Mira que linda pareja-susurro una mujer.

-¡Qué novio tan considerado!-exclamó otra. Y volvemos con lo mismo ¿por qué todo el mundo piensa que somos novios?

-¿Desde cuándo no comes?-preguntó mirando el camino.

-Realmente no lo recuerdo-dije quitándole importancia al asunto. Y es que siendo sincera siempre se me olvida comer, es algo muy recurrente en mí ya que al trabajar en el hospital y tener tantas emergencias mi alimentación es lo último que pienso por lo que no le tomó importancia.

-Sakura, desde ayer en la cena no has comido nada ¿no sientes hambre?-preguntó preocupado Gaara de ver que ella no comía como debía.

-Pues la verdad ahora que lo pienso no tengo mucha hambre, pero no te preocupes siempre he sido así-sonrió tratando de tranquilizarlo pero no funcionó.

-¿Naruto o alguien sabe de esto?-preguntó serio Gaara.

-Mmmm… no nadie pero estoy bien en serio-hablé tratando inútilmente de dejar el tema atrás.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó un poco confundido y alterado. Nos sentamos en un puesto que vendían carne a la parrilla por lo que un señor vino por el pedido Gaara lo escogió por mí y un silencio tenso cayó sobre nosotros. Para ser sincera no quería decirle a Gaara sobre mi vida y preocupaciones más él se ha comportado tan bien conmigo que no pude evitar soltar mi lengua.

-Sabes he aprendido que hay tres tipos de soledad-dije captando la atención de Gaara-El primero es la soledad de ausencia de personas es cuando haces todo lo posible por ser aceptado más las personas te rechazan, el segundo tipo es más sano ya que es cuando tú decides estar solo fue algo que has pensado y por consecuencia no sientes esa soledad ya que la ves como parte de ti-dije mirándolo con tristeza y dolor, y es que dolía tanto estar así. Gaara me miraba asombrado por lo que salía de mi boca.

-Y el último tipo de soledad que es el más destructivo y dañino que los otros dos-hablé perdiéndome en mis pensamientos.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó Gaara susurrando bajo con curiosidad.

-La soledad con presencia, es esa que aunque estés rodeado de amigos, familiares entre otros te sigues sintiendo solo, ese sentimiento de vació que no puedes evitar sentir y por más que te encuentres en un salón lleno de personas, tu continuas viéndote solo. Para contestar tu pregunta Naruto no puede preocuparse tanto ya que está entrenando para ser Hokage, Kakashi-sensei con su puesto de Kage no tiene tiempo para nadie, Ino-cerda está más enfocada en conquistar a Sai que en otras cosas, Sai intenta comprender a los sentimientos y de paso a Ino-cerda y Sasuke, bueno a Sasuke no le importó-hablé con dolor dejando a un sorprendido Gaara.

-Ellos siguen con sus vidas y sé que debo de seguir con la mía pero no puedo, siempre hay algo que me ata y me atormenta, me siento perdida, sola. Me estoy muriendo en vida y no sé que más hacer o a quién recurrir-terminé mirándolo con lagrimas en mis ojos pero no quería llorar, no frente a Gaara.

Gaara solo me miró pero no dijo nada por lo cual lo agradecí ya que no quería que nadie sintiera lastima por mí, llegó el pedido con diferentes carnes y vegetales que pusimos en la parrilla comimos en un silencio agradable. Al terminar le di rienda suelta a mi niña interior, corrí al juego de los peces y atrape uno al igual que Gaara.

Sin cansarnos, toda la noche jugamos en diferentes juegos más los premios los regalábamos a los niños que estaban en el festival. Más mis ojos se enfocaron en un peluche de un panda rojo, ¡Kami era ver a Gaara!

-Gaara voy a ir a un lugar, vuelvo pronto-dije mientras tiraba de la manga de su yukata, Gaara solo asintió y me fui corriendo al puesto.

-Señor me gustaría jugar-sacando el dinero para el juego de tiro al blanco.

-Claro señorita tiene tres intentos-contestó el señor.

-Sólo necesito uno-dije emocionada por ganar el panda.

Me dio tres bolas del tamaño de una bola de beisbol con los cuales tenía que golpear el blanco en la parte roja del centro que tenía un relieve que se hundiría al ser golpeado. Apunté y golpee el blanco a la primera, lo que dejó sorprendido al señor del puesto.

-Bueno has ganado por lo que ¿Cuál peluche quieres?-preguntó el hombre.

-Quiero el peluche de panda rojo-hablé emocionada por lo que tenía en mente.

El hombre me dio el peluche y pronto comencé la búsqueda de Gaara ya que pronto sería media noche y veríamos la primera lluvia caer. Caminé por un rato por el festival sin pista del paradero de Gaara, salí de la calle principal hacia un hermoso bosque de Ame en un puente de madera de cerezo encontré a Gaara apoyado con algo que no podía distinguir en sus manos.

-Hola ya regrese-dije mirando con curiosidad como escondía el objeto al igual que yo por lo que sin decir nada nos miramos con sospecha pero lo dejamos pasar.

Mire a mi alrededor y este puente me trajo recuerdos del equipo siete ya que era muy parecido a dónde nos reuníamos nosotros, sin pensar un suspiro entre melancólico y triste salió de mis labios haciendo que Gaara me mirara interrogante.

-Es solo que este lugar me recuerda a cuando era genin-dije mirando el río con interés.

-¿Cómo eras cuando fuiste genin?-preguntó curioso Gaara.

-Pues la verdad no quería ser Kunoichi-hablé riendo al ver la cara sorprendida de Gaara-Cuando era pequeña y estaba en la academia muchos niños eran cruel conmigo por tener la frente enorme y un color de pelo extraño, por lo que sufrí de abusos por los niños y siempre estaba sola pero un día conocí a una niña rubia con una personalidad radiante y popular-paré para ver si Gaara seguía escuchándome por lo que vi estaba muy interesado en mi vida por lo que continúe la historia.

-Desde ese momento quise ser como la chica rubia que se llamaba Ino, ella se convirtió en mi modelo a seguir pero un día vi a la distancia un niño que era rodeado por otras niñas y fue en ese momento que conocí a Sasuke-hablé sonriendo con tristeza.

-Y me enamore, sucedió así de simple sin pensarlo solo sentí tantas cosas que nunca experimente con alguien, pero al ser tan tímida y tener tanto miedo al rechazo solo observaba a la distancia a Sasuke. Más un día mi amistad con Ino cambio al saber que estaba enamorada del mismo chico y de amigas nos convertimos en rivales. Luego pasó el tiempo y mi confianza creció al igual que el amor que sentía por Sasuke, y un día me vi siendo equipo de un tarado rubio y mi amor de infancia Sasuke. Intenté de todo para que se fijará en mí pero siempre me rechazó, conforme íbamos creciendo también lo hacían mis sentimientos y maduraba más. Pero todo cambió en la noche dónde Sasuke decidió irse de la aldea para cumplir con su venganza, en un acto desesperado le dije mis sentimientos, y se fue con un gracias y mi corazón en el bolsillo-hablé recordando esa noche oscura.

-Naruto y yo maduramos y nos convertimos en amigos, casi hermanos, nuestras aventuras solo fortalecía el lazo que teníamos y de paso conocimos nuevos amigos. Y cuando la guerra llegó no solo la guerra era desesperanza y angustia sino también un faro de cambio a un mundo mejor. Sasuke pudo dejar sus demonios atrás pero yo nunca he podido quitar estos sentimientos de mí y ahora me encuentro haciendo un viaje para olvidar, sanar y seguir adelante-terminé mi relato mirando con interés el agua del río correr.

Gaara suspiro más no pude identificar lo que sentía o pensaba por lo que me quede quieta.

-Eres una mujer valiente Sakura nunca lo dudes-dijo mirándome con algo que no pude reconocer-Mi vida ha sido muy diferente de la tuya ya que mi madre murió al nacer, mi padre me odiaba y mis hermanos me temían. Pero no me importaba, tenía a mi tío Yashamaru conmigo y si él me amaba soportaría el odio y rechazo del pueblo. Una noche con una enorme luna, estaba en un techo mirando el pueblo cuando fui asaltado por un hombre, sabía que no podía dañarme ya que mi arena me protegía y lo herí me acerque para quitarle la máscara y mi sorpresa fue ver que era mi tío Yashamaru. Quién decía amarme realmente me odiaba por quitarle a su hermana, con unos explosivos rodeando su cuerpo explotó tratando de matarme pero el Shukaku me protegió. Esa noche reconocí que el amor era algo que no podía alcanzar y la arena me atacó haciéndome esto-dijo tocándose el kanji de amor con tristeza.

-Luego de ese evento dedique mi vida a exterminar todo tipo de amor, pensaba que si no iba a ser amado nadie amaría a nadie. Todo ese lapso de mi vida se traduce en sangre, odio y dolor, hasta que me enfrenté a Naruto y vi que él era igual a mí pero no pensaba como yo en lugar de destruir el mundo, él quería hacer un mundo mejor. Me vi inspirado por Naruto y al principio no fue fácil ganarme el respeto del pueblo pero lo logré y me convertí en Kage. Más ahora puedo tener el respeto y la admiración de las personas pero sigo sin tener lo que realmente he querido desde siempre-terminó mirándome con firmeza.

-Amor-susurre mirándolo muy diferente al Gaara que he visto cuando iba de misión a Suna. ¡Por Kami! Siempre pensé de Gaara como una persona inalcanzable, serio, frío y poco comunicativo. Pero veo que solo no sabe cómo expresar sus sentimientos y que debajo de esa capa de insensibilidad que proyecta hay un hombre hambriento de afecto de cosas buenas, ver el lado más hermoso del mundo.

Caímos en un silencio cargado de reflexión por parte de ambos, más sin soportar más el silencio preferí hablar.

-Sabes Gaara a pesar de ser tan poco comunicativo, estoico y pareces más un muñeco sin emociones que una persona, realmente me caes muy bien- le dije sonriendo.

Gaara me miró y comenzó a reír…..esperen dije reír ¿Cuándo reír y Gaara se asocian en una misma oración? Y les juró por lo más sagrado que su risa era hermosa, era profunda, baja, ¡Kami era sexy!

-¿Eso era un cumplido?-preguntó todavía riendo. Yo sin poder hacer más que acercarme y tocar su cara, mientras mi cara reflejaba incredulidad y curiosidad. Gaara paró de reír al verme tan cerca de él y me miró esperando mi acción.

-¡Kami! Gaara deberías de reír más te ves hermoso-salió de mis labios sin permiso.

¡Trágame tierra! Me sonroje hasta la punta del cabello y verlo tan cerca solo deseaba que la tierra se abriera y me llevara lejos de esta situación embarazosa. El tiempo se detuvo y mis manos continuaban en su cara al igual que la corta distancia que estábamos uno del otro. Parecía que todo iba en cámara lenta, algo instintivo gritaba que me acercará más a Gaara y lo besará…. ¿besará? ¿De dónde diablos salió eso? Creó que también Gaara sentía el empuje visceral ya que poco a poco se acercaba a mí.

Y cuando todo apuntaba a un encuentro extraño en mi vida, una gota valiente cayó del cielo mojando mi nariz, lo que hizo que saliera de mi estupor por lo que me quite mis manos de su cara y me aleje. Mi cerebro solo pensaba en una cosa ¿Qué pasó aquí? Las gotas empezaron a caer con más frecuencia, era la primera lluvia en Ame.

Gaara tomo su paraguas y lo abrió, sin más refugio a mi alrededor entre junto con él al paraguas y de paso tomé el peluche que deje en el puente cuando tomé la cara de Gaara.

-Toma esto es para ti-dije dándole el peluche de panda rojo- Me recuerda a ti y mira esto como el comienzo de nuestra amistad-sonreí al ver su cara de sorpresa por el regalo.

-Parece que las mentes geniales piensan igual-habló divertido sacando de su espalda un hermoso cisne pero lo extraño del cisne era que las plumas tenían una coloración entre blanco y rosa con ojos jade.

Cada uno tomo su peluche, examinándolo con curiosidad, nos miramos y sonreímos. Por primera vez vuelvo a sonreír naturalmente con alegría, estiré mi mano desocupada hacia él, mirándome con curiosidad solo pude decir.

-¿Amigos?-pregunté con incertidumbre.

-Amigos-afirmó tomando mi mano y estrechándola.

Pasamos toda la noche viendo la primera lluvia de Ame solos en el puente que recordaba mi vida y ahora significaba el comienzo de otra.

* * *

 **EN KONOHA**

Como la nueva tradición dicta se encontraban Naruto, Ino, Sai y Kakashi en la oficina del último esperando por la carta de Sakura y Gaara. Todos estaban ansiosos por las noticias que vendrían especialmente Ino que tenía una vena romántica y ya imaginaba situaciones íntimas entre Sakura y Gaara.

El halcón llegó con dos cartas en sus patas y presuroso Naruto saco las cartas y comenzó a leer en voz alta la de Sakura.

 ** _Hola a todos_**

 ** _Espero que estén bien y Naruto no comas tanto ramen, que puedo decirles mi viaje va muy bien Gaara y yo ahora somos amigos y tengo un nuevo amigo también ¡un hermoso cisne rosa que me regalo! Por cierto se me olvida mencionarles que ya estamos en Ame y el líder de la aldea es mi amigo por correspondencia Kazuo._**

 ** _¡Ah! Ahora que recuerdo no saben quién es él, pues verán lo conocí cuando era ambu de la aldea en mis misiones médicas a Ame. Él cuidaba de mí aquí y se convirtió en líder por lo que Ame prosperará mucho en su mando. Hace poco se celebró el festival de la lluvia, Gaara y yo pasamos toda la noche entre comidas, juegos y un corazón a corazón en dónde observe a un Gaara totalmente diferente a lo que esperaba._**

 ** _Y siendo sincera me gusta el Gaara que vi, si aplicará el dicho que por la víspera se saca el día, Gaara y yo seremos los mejores amigos. Y sin más que decir._**

 ** _Se despide con amor_**

 ** _Sakura._**

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el giro de la historia, Ino estaba entre eufórica y molesta ya que Sakura veía a Gaara como un amigo cuando era muy claro el hecho de que los dos eran tal para cual.

-Bueno parece que Sakura-chan ha hecho un nuevo amigo-comentó Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara.

-Eso es genial Dattebayo-exclamó Naruto feliz que Gaara y Sakura fueran amigos.

-Vamos Naruto lee la carta de Gaara-animo Sai mirando con interés como Naruto abría la otra carta.

Naruto se preparó y comenzó a leer la carta.

 ** _Hola Naruto._**

 ** _Espero que este todo bien en Konoha. No voy a ser muy redundante pero Sakura y yo hemos empezado a entendernos sin contar que nos encontramos en Ame, dónde un amigo de Sakura es el líder de la aldea y parecen que se llevan muy bien. He tenido que obligar a Sakura comer ya que su desorden es enorme algunas veces no come en todo el día y en otras solo una comida por día, lo que me preocupa._**

 ** _Fuimos juntos a el festival de la lluvia en Ame y ahí fue el momento que comprendí por lo que pasa Sakura más no detallare nada de lo que me comento, más ahora sé que hacer para ayudarla y no es por ti Naruto que hago esto sino por ella, ya que Sakura vale la pena el esfuerzo._**

 ** _Comencé a disfrutar de su compañía, su actitud y hasta de sus enojos. Nunca he conocido a nadie igual que ella y eso produce en mí ciertas reacciones. Además ha sido la primera persona en regalarme algo, me dio un peluche de panda rojo alegando que le recordaba a mí, por mi parte pasé a un juego de tiro al blanco y vi un hermoso cisne de plumas entre blancas y rosas y unos ojos jade que me recordaron a Sakura y no pude resistir en dárselo, lo que fue una muy buena idea._**

 ** _Seguiré tratando de ayudarla._**

 ** _Se despide._**

 ** _Gaara no Sabaku_**

-¡Oh por Kami! Ese par son tal para cual ¿cómo no se dan cuenta?-preguntó molesta Ino.

Los demás pensaban en lo mismo por lo visto Gaara se estaba empezando a interesar en Sakura. Pero Sakura también lo hacía pero no quería admitirlo o no se daba cuenta.

-¡Ah el amor joven!-dijo Kakashi dejando a todos riendo y esperando por una nueva carta.


	6. Amor de película

Naruto no pertenece.

.

.

.

Sé que no merezco el perdón por no actualizar está historia desde hace mucho tiempo pero han sucedido varias cosas de las cuales no he tenido ni ganas de escribir, más sepan que no voy a dejar la historia por lo cual pido perdón que no actualice continuamente. Pero no definitiva no voy a dejar la historia, gracias por sus rewiews y favoritos. estoy terminando el capítulo 7 y pronto se pondrá bueno ya que no quiero hacer la historia tan larga.

¡Sin más que decir que lo disfruten!

.

.

.

 ** _Capítulo 6: ¡Amor de película!_**

.

.

.

.

.

Luego de esa noche de corazón a corazón estaba lista para encontrarme con Kazuo en el almuerzo prometido, Gaara había quedado en ir a curiosear por la aldea. Por lo que la misma mujer del día anterior apareció con una caja y la misma estrofa, Kazuo no sé que quería lograr con estos regalos, más no me quejo. ¿Qué chica se quejaría que un hombre te regale conjuntos de ropa hermosos?... Sí bueno, pues yo no, por lo que ansiosa abrí una caja de regalo negra con un lazó turquesa para encontrar en su interior un pantalón tubo ajustado negro, una blusa blanca, chaqueta de cuero, zapatos de altos negros y finalmente un bolso negro.

¡Por Kami no sé quién tiene un sentido de la moda espectacular pero le agradezco que lo haya escogido! Fui corriendo a darme una ducha me puse la ropa, me deje el pelo suelto tomé el bolso y lo llene con unas cuantas cosas que compre para Kazuo en la mañana de camino a la posada, me delinee los ojos con lápiz negro y me pinte la boca de carmín y ¡listo! Caminé hacia la habitación de Gaara para informarle de mi salida, toqué un par de veces y Gaara salió y de inmediato se sonrojo al verme ¡Kawaii! Mi mente gritó alto al verlo todo tímido y ruborizado.

-¿Cómo me veo?-pregunté coqueta.

-Yo…yo bueno te…ves…bien-dijo tartamudeando Gaara.

-Tranquilo solo bromeo, voy a almorzar con Kazuo por cierto el me dio la ropa ¿linda no?-hablé con diversión.

-Sí, bueno luego de tú salida de almuerzo nos veremos en el parque central de Ame-dijo más serio que nunca ¿Qué le pico?

-Bien nos veremos allí, nos vemos luego-dije para salir y caminar hacia la torre del líder de Ame, en el camino me miraban con diferentes expresiones más no le tomé importancia.

Llegue a la oficina de Kazuo y toque la puerta esperando el permiso para entrar, pronto escuche su suave tono dando el pase deseado para ver a Kazuo detrás del escritorio mirando brevemente unos papeles para luego enfocar su vista en mí. Me escaneo de arriba abajo y asintió en acuerdo a mi ropa.

-Le dije a mi secretaria que comprará la ropa y accesorios para ti-dijo mirándome tranquilamente-Y acertó en la vestimenta, te ves hermosa-alagó haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

-Realmente adoró este conjunto al igual que el de ayer-dije agradeciendo su atención.

-Bien, vamos te prometí un almuerzo-habló saliendo del escritorio para encaminarse hacia mí y darme su brazo para que lo tomará en un acto amable.

Caminamos hasta un encantador restaurante de lujo pero con un aire hogareño, nos sentamos en la zona privada y Kazuo haciendo alarde de su caballerosidad sacó mi silla. Hablamos de todo un poco más la conversación se encamino a aguas más intimas.

-¿Cuál es el motivo de tu viaje Sakura?-preguntó curioso Kazuo.

-Realmente este viaje lo hice por mí, no soportaba estar más en la aldea recordando a Sasuke y todo lo que engloba su partida-comenté tranquila, Kazuo sabía mi historia como la palma de mi mano y es que desde que lo conocí tenía una confianza enorme y me ha demostrado su lealtad y cariño. Por esa razón podía hablarle de mis problemas con total libertad.

-Ya lo sospechaba que era por Sasuke todo esto pero ¿Cómo fue que Gaara se unió a tu viaje?-preguntó interesado mientras nos servían el postre.

-Naruto-murmure molesta-Es una historia larga pero en resumidas cuentas Naruto estaba preocupado porque estaba viajando sola, por lo que en una de sus brillantes ideas, mandó una carta a Gaara pidiéndole que me cuidará. Y Gaara al sentirse tan en deuda con Naruto tomó la tarea-terminé el relato viendo como Kazuo me miraba con diversión.

-Por lo que veo Naruto no hizo una buena elección ya que el día que los vi en el despacho se peleaban como perros y gatos-habló con una nota de diversión al asunto.

-La verdad al principio pensé que iba a ser un martirio y es que él es tan estoico, serio, falta de humor, paciente, atento, comprensivo, leal-iba a seguir hablando más una risa profunda corto mi discurso.

-Sakura ¿te estás escuchando?-preguntó riendo.

-No, ¿qué dije?-pregunté confundida.

-Nada, querida nada no te preocupes-sonrió enigmático Kazuo. Mis ojos se estrecharon con sospecha pero lo dejé pasar.

Luego de conversaciones poco transcendentales, nos despedimos con la promesa de que Gaara fuera a hablar con Kazuo de negocios con Suna. Corrí al parque de Ame… o mejor dicho camine rápido ya que los zapatos altos son un poco incómodos para ese tipo de actividades. Pronto vislumbre el parque central de Ame, ¡¿pero qué diablos sucede?! Hay una multitud de personas en el parque de Ame. Todos, mujeres y hombres adolescentes o adultos jóvenes, gritos, chillidos y demás se escuchaban por el parque.

Camine tratando de localizar una cabellera roja masculina, más mis esfuerzos eran infructuosos. Hasta que sentí como alguien tomaba suavemente mi muñeca, voltee para dar con el rostro de Gaara a unos centímetros cerca de mí, mi mente quedo en blanco y lo único que podía hacer era apreciar sus ojos y sus facciones con sorpresa y deleite ¡Kami es que era guapísimo! Creo que mil veces lo he dicho, pero chicas seamos sinceras, ver un hermoso ejemplar masculino siempre será motivo de goce y estupidez ya que tus neuronas se apagan magistralmente.

-Mmm bueno ¿qué está pasando aquí?-pregunté nerviosa mientras me alejaba de Gaara que me miraba muy extraño, realmente no sé cómo interpretar su expresión.

-Parece que unos actores de una película están dando autógrafos en el parque-dijo mientras mirábamos el mar de gente que se encontraba en el parque.

-¿De qué película?-pregunté curiosa.

-No tengo la menor idea, ya que nunca he visto una película-comentó serio, ¡de verdad puede existir alguien que no conozca el arte del cine! Bueno ahora sé de alguien que no lo hace.

-¿Qué diablos haces con tu vida Gaara?-pregunté sorprendida-Las películas son lo mejor, no te voy a mentir en decirte que no hay malas películas así como también muy buenas-dije de modo pensativo.

-¿Y?-preguntó desinteresado.

Pero antes de contestarle un chico de quince años se precipito hacia la multitud tratando de llegar a los actores pero al ser tan bajo no podía alcanzar.

-Waaaa quiero uno así-dije apuntando al chico de quince años.

Gaara solo lo miró más no puso mucha atención al chico, sino a Sakura ya que tenía una sonrisa llena de ternura que lo dejó asombrado.

-Vamos a acercarnos quiero saber quiénes son los actores –hablé con diversión.

Fuimos a la multitud y avanzamos entre empujones, hasta llegar a un lugar abierto con un toldo en dónde se encontraban ocho personas sentadas firmando autógrafos.

-¿Los conoces?-preguntó Gaara.

-No, si te soy sincera hace mucho tiempo que no veo una película-dije riendo al ver la cara de fastidio de Gaara.

-Entonces lo de hace poco de juzgar que no he visto una película en mi vida era pura mentira-habló divertido.

-Por una vez que no vea una película no es problema, porque mejor no le preguntamos a alguien quienes son- hable restándole importancia al asunto.

-Bien-dijo Gaara para luego encaminarse hacia el chico de quince años que vi, él era bajo, de cabello negro, ojos azules, pálido y de contextura delgada.

-Disculpa pero ¿sabes quiénes son estas personas?-preguntó estoico Gaara, haciendo que el chico saltara con nerviosismo.

-¿No lo sabes?-preguntó incrédulo el chico.

-Por algo lo preguntó ¿no?-dijo siempre simpático Gaara.

-Lo siento por mi amigo, él no es el más simpático-interrumpí viendo como el chico me miró y se sonrojo ¡Waaaa quiero uno así!-pero nosotros hace mucho tiempo no vemos una película por lo que los actores son desconocidos para nosotros-sonreí.

-Ellos son los actores de una película muy exitosa que se llama Los siete guerreros de la luz, pero la protagonista es la mejor hace un trabajo increíble Keiko-san es hermosa, agradable, amable y…-divagaba el chico mientras Gaara lo miraba con extrañeza y yo reía sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Estás enamorado de la actriz?- pregunté al ver la cara soñadora del chico.

-Bueno…si, pero es que ella es genial-comentó el chico.

-¿Por qué no vas a que te firme un autógrafo?-pregunté curiosa.

-Lo he intentado pero como verás hay muchas personas-dijo un poco desanimado.

-Intentaremos entrar a la fila ven, vamos-tomé su mano y fuimos a la fila en dónde estaba la actriz Keiko.

Esperamos mucho tiempo para que el chico tuviera su autógrafo, mientras nos acercábamos más nervioso se ponía y yo intentaba aplacar sus nervios, no dejaba de pensar cuando al equipo siete le dieron la misión de cuidar a la actriz de una película y lo que más recuerdo era cuando estaba Miki-san se acercaba a mi me convertía en una fangirl. ¡Ah el amor platónico! Siempre me gustaba ver películas he imaginar que uno de sus actores lo conocería, se enamoraría de mí y finalmente tendría un amor de cuento.

Cuanto más nos acercamos vislumbramos a varios hombres y entre ellos una mujer de cabello rubio con ojos marrón, cuerpo curvilíneo y sonrisa amable. No necesitamos saber quién era ya que el chico estaba más allá de sonrojado y entusiasmado, no puede dejar de sonreír sabía que era sentir desfallecer al ver a tu amor platónico tan cerca. El chico estaba a punto de un colapso por lo que le di un pequeño codazo para que se acercará a la chica de sus fantasías, se traslado nerviosamente a la actriz y pidió un autógrafo en voz casi susurrante por lo que la actriz rió y pidió que repitiera la pregunta.

Un joven más envalentonado le pidió un autógrafo a una actriz divertida por el chico, y es que era un tipo dulce ver esas reacciones, deseabas abrazarlo como a un peluche de felpa. Por lo que le firmo el autógrafo y al provocarle ternura lo invitó a comer con todos los actores por lo que muy ilusionado acepto. Pronto se despidió de mí y Gaara y se encamino hacia la actriz.

-Bueno todo termino bien ¿no te parece?-pregunté a Gaara mientras salíamos del parque.

-Creó que sí, salió muy bien-dijo tranquilo Gaara.

-Me parece que preguntar está demás pero ¿Nunca tuviste un amor platónico?-pregunté con interés y por una simple razón Gaara parece no haber amado en el sentido de relaciones de pareja o hacia el sexo opuesto…. ¿Será que patea para el otro lado?

-No nunca tuve un amor platónico-habló sin mucho interés.

-Debo preguntarte algo más-dije un poco curiosa e incómoda.

-Habla-comentó interesado al ver la reacción de Sakura.

-¿Eres homosexual?-pregunté y vi que su cara estoica se convirtió en una sorprendida-No es por juzgar ni nada pero lo poco que llevo de conocerte no conozco a nadie, ni has dicho que te gusta alguien del sexo opuesto por lo que supongo que podrías ser homosexual-terminé rápidamente la explicación al ver la cara de sorpresa y furia que portaba Gaara. Respiró profundamente intentando reinar en sus emociones y ¡Caray nunca pensé ver tanta gama de emociones en Gaara por una simple pregunta! Hubiera preguntado desde antes así comprobaría que era más humano.

-No soy homosexual Sakura, deberías entender que mi vida no ha sido algo por lo cual tuviera facilidad de relacionarme con mujeres, exceptuando a mí hermana-dijo un poco más calmado.

-Pero y ¿Ahora?, Gaara eres un Kazekage y has cambiado no creó que ninguna mujer no se sienta atraída por ti, debo decir con el dolor de mi corazón que eres atractivo ¡Si no tuviera este mal de amores me enamoraría de ti!-exclamé sin medir mis palabras y cuando me di cuenta de lo que dije ya era muy tarde para resarcir el problema. Gaara se sonrojo ¡Kami pensé que nunca lo vería! Asombrado por lo que dije, su mirada se torno más suave y atrás dejo al hombre inalcanzable que era para convertirse en algo que se grabará a fuego en mi memoria, un hombre con toda una paleta de emociones y sensaciones. Juró que por un momento vi su pasado y presente reflejados en una acuarela de emociones en sus ojos aguamarina que me atraparon como una flor de cerezo en un río de arcoíris.

¡Kami que cursi sueno! Pero era inevitable pensar todo eso mientras se abría un mundo ante mí…o mejor dicho el mundo de Gaara se abría frente a mis ojos y era indescriptible, asombroso, pero sobre todo una sacudida de orgullo pasó por mi cuerpo al ver que él de buena gana se mostraba ante mí tal cual era sin escudos u otra defensa. Un impulso casi animal hizo que deseará hacer lo mismo desnudar mi alma rota a otro ser humano que sabía que podría comprenderme sin juzgarme, solamente quise que viera los fragmentos de un alma destrozada. No deseaba que lo arreglará solo lo mirara y que él mismo sacará sus propias conclusiones, más retuve el sentimiento… sé que tarde o temprano le mostraré mi ser a Gaara.

-Gracias-susurre mientras me inclinaba hacia él, dejándolo más descolocado.

-¿Por qué me agradeces?-preguntó confundido Gaara.

-Por mostrarme tu verdadero tú, tu alma, me has mostrado tu alma y desnudar un alma es más difícil que desnudar un cuerpo-dije sonriendo al ver su cara sorprendida.

Luego de ese momento épico caminamos en silencio por la aldea viendo el flujo de la vida pasar, no necesitábamos llenar el silencio con parloteos innecesarios o silencios incómodos. Cada uno pensaba en cosas diferentes, más me sentía más conectada con Gaara.

Este viaje me está enseñando tanto, más creó que más adelante podré explicarles mejor mis resoluciones por mientras solo me dedico a disfrutar el momento que la vida me ofrece y seguir recogiendo los pedazos de un corazón en proceso de reconstrucción.

* * *

EN KONOHA

Como cada quince días en el despacho de Kakashi se encontraban Ino, Sai, Naruto y Kakashi esperando con gran interés las cartas de Sakura y Gaara. Cada uno sacaba sus conclusiones del asunto pero todos pensaban lo mismo ese par tan dispar se estaban entendiendo muy bien para ser verdad.

A lo lejos un halcón marrón se precipito al despacho trayendo consigo dos cartas desde Ame.

-Ya era hora, Dattebayo-dijo exasperado Naruto arrancando la carta de las patas del halcón con brusquedad y ansiedad ganándose unos cuantos picotazos del ave que salía furiosa del despacho.

-Vamos Naruto lee primero la carta de la frentona-habló Ino ansiosa de ver el romance en el aire.

-Está bien-dijo Naruto tomando primero la carta de Sakura, la abrió con premura y con una respiración profunda comenzó a leer.

Carta de Sakura.

¡Hola Chicos!

Espero que todo en Konoha marche muy bien y sobre todo que Naruto ni Kakashi-sensei hayan pisado el hospital uno por intoxicación alimentaria y el otro por cansancio. Debo decirles que seguimos en Ame, me ha invitado a comer Kazuo lo que llevó a una muy agradable velada.

En estos días unos actores fueron a Ame para una firma de autógrafos y no pude evitar acordarme de cuando fuimos guarda espaldas de la princesa de la nieve, ¡ah el amor platónico que tuve con Miki-san! Fue algo para recordar al ver como un chico estaba más allá de sonrojado y enamorado de la actriz Keiko-san.

Con respecto a mi amigo Gaara me siento más conectada con él que nunca, y eso me es extraño y a la vez bueno por lo que me siento orgullosa de conocer al hombre detrás de la máscara de Kazekage. Me he sorprendido de ver facetas de Gaara que me eran tan desconocidas para mí, especialmente ese día de los actores vi a un hombre lleno de ternura, amor en su mirada que me hizo sentir extraña.

Bueno eso no tiene mucha importancia, dentro de poco dejaremos Ame para ir a Kirigakure para una visita relámpago. Espero que todo salga bien.

Se despide con amor

Sakura.

-La feíta se está enamorando-comentó Sai al escuchar la carta.

-Por lo que veo ya no se siente tan inmune que antes-dijo Kakashi sonriendo.

-Vamos Naruto lee la carta de Gaara-casi estaba brincando en la punta de sus pies Ino.

-Bien, Dattebayo-habló Naruto tomando la otra carta.

Carta de Gaara.

Hola Naruto.

Espero que todo en Konoha marche bien. Sakura y yo estamos todavía en Ame, aunque pronto partiremos hacia Kirigakure a una visita rápida… o bueno eso fue lo que decidió ella y no me opongo a la propuesta.

Con Sakura es toda una aventura estar, siempre tan activa, divertida y sincera, Ella hace que mi corazón lata de manera desenfrenada ¿es eso normal? Creo que debo pedirle que me revise tal vez estoy enfermo, lo extraño es el hecho que solo cuando estoy con ella es que mi corazón se acelera ¿será que estar junto a Sakura provoca los latidos erráticos?

Últimamente la veo muy diferente, hace poco me agradeció por algo que no pude entender hasta mucho después, ella me agradeció por ser como soy y eso nunca me ha sucedido. Sakura es una persona de primeras veces, la primera vez que alguien me regalo algo, la primera vez que a alguien le agrado tal y como soy sin importar mis defectos ¿Cuáles otras primeras veces simbolizara Sakura en lo queda de viaje?

Definitivamente Sakura es un ser completamente especial en su particular forma de ser, lo que hace que no quiera alejarte de ella y eso me tiene confundido. Por otra parte ella está comiendo más a menudo gracias a mi insistencia en el caso. Sin más que decir.

Se despide

Gaara no Sabaku .

-Waaaaa-exclamó emocionada Ino-Gaara se está dando cuenta que está enamorado-dijo soñadora.

-Lamento romper tu burbuja, Ino pero Gaara no sabe que lo que siente es amor-habló Kakashi pensativo.

-Tiene razón, Kakashi-sensei creo que Gaara necesita a alguien que le explique que lo que siente hacia Sakura-chan es amor-habló Naruto dejando a todos sorprendidos.

-¿Desde cuándo pene pequeño se volvió sabio?-cuestionó a son de broma Sai.

-¡Oye!-exclamó ofendido Naruto.

Todos en el despacho explotaron de risa pero un pensamiento compartido tenían ¿Gaara enamorado del cerezo?


	7. Amor Fantasmal

Naruto no me pertenece.

Hola! Siento mucho por la espera pero mi musa con está historia ha dado un paseo largo por lo cual lo lamento mucho. Sin contar con los días atareados entre otras cosas espero que disfuten el capitulo les aseguro que el proximo será impactante y fundamental para la historia ya que no pienso hacerla muy larga.

Sin más que decir que lo disfruten

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Capítulo 7: Una historia fantasmal.**_

.

.

,

Luego de unos días bastante relajantes en Ame, Gaara y yo nos encaminamos hacia Kirigakure. Nos despedimos de Kazuo, mientras le prometía escribirle pronto y él por su parte me decía lo mismo y es que en verdad apreciaba su amistad era algo lejano pero sincero hasta la médula. Por lo que ahora de camino a Kiri hablaba con Gaara de todo y nada ya que estábamos más unidos que nunca, extraño pero cierto, ese pelirrojo se había ganado a pulso un lugar cerca de mi corazón roto y entre más tiempo pasaba más me daba cuenta de las cosas en común que teníamos lo cual me sorprendía.

Pronto encontramos unos viajeros como nosotros en el camino por lo que nos acercamos a ellos con el fin de averiguar un poco sobre el pueblo más cercano para pasar la noche.

-Disculpen no somos de estos lugares ¿no sabrían cual es el pueblo más cercano para pasar la noche?-pregunté mirando a la pareja adulta joven que se encontraba en el sendero de regreso a Ame.

-¡Oh! Claro que hay un pueblo como a unos cuarenta y cinco minutos de aquí, pero no te recomiendo que vayas ahí-habló la mujer rubia de ojos marrón.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Gaara interviniendo la conversación con sospecha y curiosidad.

-Dicen que el bosque que está a cinco minutos del pueblo está embrujado y que si alguien fuera de la aldea se adentra a el sale con un gran trauma del bosque-susurro la mujer con miedo.

Bueno no necesito más argumento que ese, siempre he tratado de ser valiente en la cuestión espiritual pero la realidad es que soy igual de gallina que Naruto en ese aspecto, por lo que como dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato yo no voy a ser el gato al que maten, por eso me voy de aquí.

-Bueno Gaara buscaremos otro sitio-comenté tratando de parecer normal y que no se viera mi miedo.

-No me digas que le tienes miedo a unos cuentos populares-dijo Gaara divertido de ver cómo me retorcía incómodamente al ser descubierta.

-¡Qué! no para nada… puff son solo cuentos para asustar a los niños-dije valientemente mientras pensaba (y a mí también me asustan)

-Entonces iremos al pueblo y averiguaremos si es verdad lo de los fantasmas-habló resuelto Gaara.

-¡No!-exclamé temerosa, mientras Gaara alzaba una ceja inexistente con una burla silenciosa-No…digo ¿para qué nos vamos a molestar?-dije sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Vamos es solo para saber si no son bandidos intentando ahuyentar a los pobladores del lugar o es que ¿tienes miedo?-pinchó con burla, y bueno siempre han dicho que el orgullo mata…pues la verdad lo hace y para no quedar como una cobarde dije algo que me arrepentiría toda la vida.

-¡No soy miedosa! Andando Gaara es hora de cazar fantasmas-hablé valiente…o lo más valiente que me sentía.

Caminamos con parsimonia los cuarenta y cinco minutos para llegar al pueblo, claro por petición mía caminamos despacio ya que por parte de Gaara solo recibía miradas de burla silenciosa… ¡maldito idiota! Fue lo primero que pensé al ver su cara de burla. Los más rápidos cuarenta y cinco minutos de mi vida dieron lugar a un pueblo que podía jurar que era el escenario perfecto para una película de terror y sangre. El pueblo estaba prácticamente desolado una que otra casa era habitada más se veían cansados y con miedo…ok yo también estoy sintiendo miedo.

-Gaara esto no se ve bien-comenté mientras inconscientemente me acercaba a él.

-Es extraño que tan rápido se halla ido la gente-dijo tranquilo.

-Bien, ya venimos ya nos vamos-dije mientras jalaba su mano con insistencia.

-No espera algo está pasando y tenemos que ayudarles-habló mirando sus alrededores con sospecha.

-¡Oh genial…genial! Cuando quieres ayudar a alguien tiene que ser un caso de fantasmas-comenté sarcástica-¿No podrías ayudar a un gatito a bajar de un árbol o un perrito herido? Tenía que ser un caso paranormal-termine haciendo un puchero enojado.

-Vamos será divertido-alentó Gaara sonriendo por mi arranque de enojo.

-Si claro-murmure con derrota-Bueno, es mejor que empecemos cuanto antes para salir de aquí-dije con un suspiró cansado.

-Excelente, sabía que lo harías lo primero que tenemos que hacer es preguntar ¿qué sucede? ¿Cuándo y a qué hora se manifiesta la supuesta actividad? Lo demás lo aclararemos en el camino-terminó la estrategia Gaara.

-¿No me dejaras sola, verdad?-pregunté con miedo, no…no quería que me saliera algo por lo que deje mi orgullo de lado y si debía de pegarme literalmente a Gaara lo haría.

-No…no lo haré, tranquila investigaremos esto juntos-dijo sonriendo tratando de transmitirme tranquilidad.

-Lo primero es preguntar ¿qué sucede? Por lo que debemos buscar quién nos coopere-dije más calmada.

-Buscaremos a alguien en esa casa-habló Gaara apuntando a una casa bastante tétrica por lo que trague fuerte y caminamos hacia la puerta para tocar causando un eco escalofriante. Salté de miedo y me pegue a la espalda de Gaara, tomando su camisa en mis manos para que no me soltará, Gaara me miraba divertido pero con un imperceptible sonrojo.

La puerta se abría como película de terror por lo que temblaba como gelatina, de ella salió un hombre mayor de aspecto sucio y cara de amargado….en serio que tengo un karma genial todos los que conozco son unos amargados o constipados emocionales. El hombre nos miró con molestia y desprecio, para que con voz ronca nos hablará.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó brusco el hombre. Gaara lo miró con su cara en blanco… ¡Oh…oh! Esto no se pondrá bien por lo que mejor habló yo antes de que Gaara diga o haga algo que enoje al viejo gruñón.

-Hola, nos preguntábamos ¿qué sucede en este lugar? ¿Por qué está tan vacío?-pregunté gentilmente al hombre, cuando resoplo con burla.

-¿Para qué quieren saberlo? Ni que fueran a solucionar el problema-habló con burla el hombre.

-Pues señor queremos ayudarlos, verá somos ninja tal vez podamos solucionarlo-dije un conciliadoramente.

-¿Tú ninja?-se burló el hombre- pero si eres una niña con cabello rosa-rió el hombre.

-¡Oye!-exclamé a punto de decirle unas cuantas verdades más una mirada de Gaara me hizo guardar silencio.

-Le aseguro que le chica de pelo rosa a la que usted insulta es una de las mejores Kunoichis que he conocido, no se deje llevar por las apariencias esta mujer que ve aquí es la mejor médico ninja que existe, es amable, generosa y fuerte por lo que lo mejor que puede hacer es mantenerse en silencio cuando vuelva a referirse a mi amiga-habló serio Gaara. Mientras que yo estaba impactada nunca nadie me había defendido de ese modo, vamos Naruto cuando me defendía era más un alboroto lo que hacía. Por parte de Kakashi-sensei nunca metió las manos al fuego por mí y no lo culpo, pero Gaara en unas pocas semanas y como lo he tratado me ha defendido, estaba enternecida y orgullosa de tener a alguien como Gaara apoyándome.

-Bien muchacho no hablaré de tu novia, pero si quieren saber la historia del pueblo deben de entrar ya que es muy larga-comentó malhumorado el hombre.

-Pero él no es mi novio-protesté y es que por Kami siempre dicen que somos algo cuando en realidad somos amigos y compañeros de viaje.

-Si…si ya entren se acaba mi paciencia-dijo refunfuñando el hombre.

Gaara y yo nos miramos, y en un silencioso acuerdo entramos a la casa tétrica y no…no hubo sorpresas así de lúgubre como era por fuera lo era por dentro, nos encaminamos hacia una sala de estar con sillones roídos por el tiempo, pintura desgastada y cuadros bastante extraños. El hombre se sentó en un sofá individual, sin una pizca de educación, ni siquiera nos ofreció asiento…y no me malinterpreten no quería ni tocar los sofás pero por un mínimo de educación siempre se ofrece asiento. Por lo que nos quedamos de pie en la sala mientras ambos mirábamos los alrededores de la casa, el hombre sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió luego de una inhalación profunda una bocanada de humo salió de su boca y comenzó a hablar.

-En este pueblo existen muchas historias….bueno en todos los pueblos las hay pero en este pueblo en particular se habla de un amor imposible de dos almas que nunca descansaron en paz - dijo el hombre perdido en su memoria, Gaara lo miraba con escepticismo y yo pues bueno no sabía que pensar o sentir ¿Es qué todo lo de mi viaje tiene que ser relacionado con el amor?

-Creó que podría empezar con había una vez, más está historia no tiene nada de fantasía o un felices por siempre pero comenzaré diciendo cuando empezó, antes de la primera guerra ninja este pueblo era un lugar muy prospero y éramos muy conocidos por la producción de dulces de gran calidad que exportábamos hacia varias aldeas entre ellas Ame y Kirigakure. Por lo que en el pueblo existía una variedad de clases sociales, había un hombre atractivo llamado Jun, el era muy rico ya que era uno de los principales exportadores de dulces, tenían un negocio familiar y era hijo único su padre le dio el negocio a los veintiún años-paró su relato para tomar otra bocanada de humo.

-Al otro lado del pueblo una joven de familia humilde pero muy hermosa se ganaba la vida como cajera en una tienda de libros local, ella era amable, dulce y muy risueña su nombre era Emiko. Díganle destino, casualidad o designio de los dioses pero un día Jun por encargó de su padre fue a la librería, entró sin expectativas de ver a una joven hermosa limpiando los estantes de la librería, sus miradas chocaron y una conexión casi palpable surgió. Él se enamoró de su princesa y ella encontró su caballero andante, los días pasaron por lo cual Jun y Emiko todos los días se escondían en el bosque para encontrarse y hablar. Cada día se enamoraban más y pronto un noviazgo predecible comenzó en el bosque, más el padre de Jun un hombre arrogante y prejuicioso se enteró de lo que Jun hacía con tanto interés en el bosque.-dijo el hombre con cara de tristeza, mmm…será que, pensé en un impulso. Gaara estaba abstraído con la historia de los amantes por lo que seguí escuchando con evidente curiosidad.

-El padre de Jun aborrecía la idea de que su hijo mantuviera una relación con una mujer de clase más baja que ellos, él quería que se casará con alguien de su nivel económico por lo que llenó de furia pensó en algo que iba a perjudicar la vida de un inocente y de su hijo. Mandó por unos cuantos ninja renegados que por dinero harían lo que sea y pidió que mataran a la joven que acompañaba a su hijo, los ninja aceptaron el trabajo y se escondieron en el bosque. El día continuaba con normalidad y como siempre los jóvenes enamorados caminaron hacia el bosque sin saber la tragedia que les esperaba, entraron como de costumbre, caminaron por los senderos que pintaban el bosque mientras los ninjas renegados seguían a la feliz pareja a un claro llenó de flores blancas.-contó el hombre con nostalgia extraña en él.

-Emiko rió y corrió por el campo de flores, mientras que Jun observaba embelesado al amor de su vida, más en un parpadeo las risas y la escena tranquila y llena de luz se convirtió en tragedia, cuando uno de los ninja se precipitó hacia Emiko con un kunai que cortó su yugular pintando de rojo las flores blancas, con sangre. Jun no lo podía creer en como un solo segundo de la alegría a el dolor pasó ante sus ojos ahora temblorosos y fríos, corrió hacia Emiko y con desesperó trató de ayudarla mientras esta se desangraba. Con un susurro agónico un Te amo escapó de sus labios, rápidamente volviéndose fríos y sin color, Jun gritó angustiado de ver como perdía la vida la mujer con la que quería formar una familia y lloró, gritó, pidió a los cielos, el hades y hasta a los seres vivos que le quitaran la vida. Pero nunca pasó nada y con un corazón destrozado llevó el cuerpo de Emiko a su familia la cual al ver a un Jun lloroso y ensangrentado no necesitaron saber que sucedió, ese día las personas que conocían a Emiko lloraron su muerte por su parte Jun contó la historia y la madre de Emiko en un arrebato de ira lo culpó por lo que pasó-habló el hombre con su voz llena de ira.

-Y no muy lejos de la verdad estaban ya que en parte por haberse relacionado con Jun la hizo llevar a la muerte. Jun por su parte se sumió en una gran depresión, mientras su padre estaba feliz de que su hijo no se mezclará con gente más baja que su nivel social, pero los meses pasaban y Jun estaba peor y su padre por primera vez se preocupó al ver que su Jun comía poco, no dormía mucho y lloraba todos los días por lo que se convirtió de un hombre atractivo a una sombra de sí mismo, flaco, pálido enfermizamente y con grandes ojeras en sus ojos. El padre de Jun al ver su tristeza se arrepintió y con el corazón contrito fue hacia su hijo y le dijo la verdad sobre el asesinato de Emiko, este reaccionó y le gritó a su padre que ella era la mujer que más ama en su arrebató de enojo se escapó de casa, dejando atrás los gritos de un padre preocupado y dolido por su estado. Corrió al bosque, específicamente al claro dónde su amada Emiko murió y no soportando el dolor se enterró una daga que llevaba consigo en el corazón muriendo dónde su amada murió, soñando y anhelando volver a estar con ella. Su padre halló el cuerpo de Jun y le dio la sepultura correspondiente y el pueblo se dio cuenta de una historia tan trágica. Pasaron unos cinco años dónde el bosque estuvo en calma luego de lo ocurrido más pronto se decía que muchos de los que se internaban en el, observaban dos figuras espectrales buscándose entre ellos por lo que el bosque se volvió famoso por su historia-terminó de relatar el hombre,

-Pero eso no aclara los seres que han visto en el bosque ya que dicen que son más de uno, no dos como nos cuenta la historia-comentó pensativo Gaara.

-Alguien debe de estarse aprovechando de la historia para molestar o ahuyentar a las personas que se quieran adentrar al bosque-dijo el hombre con aparente tranquilidad.

-Disculpe pero ¿usted estaba emparentado con alguno de los dos?-pregunté sin soportar mi curiosidad, por el simple hecho de que cuando contaba la historia lo hacía más como un recuerdo que como algo que escuchó.

-Yo era el tío de Emiko ¿cómo te diste cuenta?-preguntó curioso el hombre.

-Pues en la forma como narrabas la historia era más a modo de un recuerdo que algo que escuchaste y repetiste-dije sonriente.

-¿Qué esconderá el bosque que es tan importante?-preguntó Gaara retomando el tema principal.

-Sé que dentro del bosque hay una cueva en dónde se presume que hay piedras preciosas más es solo un mito popular…o bueno nunca se ha encontrado la cueva-habló el hombre tranquilo.

-¡Eso es!-exclamé con entusiasmo haciendo que los dos hombres en la habitación se sobresaltaran-alguien debió descubrir la cueva con las piedras preciosas, y ahora se aprovechan de la historia para ahuyentar a las personas, y puedan tener las piedras para sí mismos- hablé firmemente.

-Brillante-dijo Gaara sorprendido.

-No lo había pensado, bien hecho muchacha-habló el hombre, mientras yo me regodeaba por mi conclusión.

Luego de un rato de conversación, acordamos en ir al bosque para averiguar quiénes eran los bandidos. Por lo que lo que salimos de casa y caminamos por el pueblo fantasma viendo como las pocas personas vivían atemorizados por los supuestos fantasmas, Gaara estaba más pensativo por mi parte me encontraba más tranquila luego de que fuera aclarado que no habían fantasmas.

-Iremos al bosque al anochecer-dijo Gaara de improviso.

-Bien, pero ¿qué haremos por mientras?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-Deberíamos de almorzar algo, no creas que no me he dado cuenta que no has comido nada desde ayer en la noche-regaño Gaara tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome hacia uno de los pocos puestos de comida en este pueblo.

Y era algo muy extraño ya que al tomar mi mano Gaara sentí una corriente eléctrica atravesar mi cuerpo, eso nunca me había sucedido ni siquiera con Sasuke cuando estaba tan enamorada por lo que estaba muy confundida y extrañada. Lo más curioso de todo es que esa reacción no era dolorosa sino la más placentera sensación que jamás había experimentado en mis cortos diecinueve años de mi vida, pero la pregunta principal es ¿por qué con Gaara siento tantas cosas extrañas? Con Sasuke siempre sentí dolor, anhelo, curiosidad, triunfo cuando el ponía su atención en mí, pero más allá de eso nunca cuando me tocaba y no porque él lo quisiera, no sentí un toque placentero o por lo menos mariposas en el estomago era más a la preocupación de que rechazará mi toque lo que me tenía en vilo.

Más con Gaara todo era diferente desde que empezamos una amistad conocía de él facetas que nunca pensé que tenía, sin contar que me sentía feliz al verlo reír por mis malas bromas, o cuando se convertía en melancólico intentaba por todo los medios de que olvidará lo que le hacía daño. Y es que nació una necesidad en mi de cuidarlo, de verlo feliz sin esperar nada a cambio ¿qué sucede conmigo?

-Bien-bufé con fastidio fingido.

La noche llegó muy rápido para mí gusto y aunque sabía que en el bosque lo único terrorífico eran los bandidos no podía evitar sentir miedo y aprensión al entrar al bosque, por lo que con un escalofrío de miedo que disimule ya que Gaara me miraba divertido decidimos entrar al bosque para ver si teníamos suerte de encontrar a los bandidos. Caminamos por el sendero que estaba marcado mirando el paisaje hermoso que nos regalaba la naturaleza, árboles frondosos que pintaban sombras en el suelo del bosque ya que una luna llena alumbraba nuestro camino.

-Hermoso-susurré sin poderlo evitar.

-Sí, es muy lindo el paisaje-comentó Gaara mirando a los alrededores. Por el momento ninguno de los dos hemos sentido ningún chakra extraño por lo que estábamos tranquilos. Nos desviamos un poco del sendero para dar con la sorpresa del claro de la historia, y no le hacía justicia la descripción del viejo. Un campo abierto lleno de diferentes flores blancas engalanaban el claro y la luz de luna le daba un toque místico y romántico al lugar.

Sin esperar a mi acompañante corrí al claro y gire sin poderlo evitar, reí, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, me sentí feliz y completa ¡este lugar era hermoso! No me percate de que Gaara me miraba así que cuando deje de girar y lo miré, me sorprendí al ver cómo me observaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté al verlo sonreír y sus ojos me miraban suavemente.

-Es la primera vez que te veo verdaderamente feliz-dijo sonriendo.

Camine hacia él, tomé su mano y lo arrastré hasta el centro del claro. Él no opuso mucha resistencia y se dejó llevar.

-Gaara, es hora que seamos felices. Sabes hoy con la historia que nos contaron me di cuenta que solo tenemos una vida como para desperdiciarla en el pasado y preocupándonos por el futuro ¿por qué no vivimos solo hoy? No quiero gastar mi vida llorando por Sasuke, preocupándome por lo que los demás piensen, solo quiero ser yo, simplemente yo y el día que encuentre a alguien que me quiera por lo que realmente soy me quedaré a su lado no importa que. Así que Gaara ¿estás dispuesto a vivir el hoy conmigo hasta que muramos?-dije sonriendo.

Gaara me miró sorprendido y luego sonrió, apretó mi mano y afirmo con su cabeza. Sin contenerme lo abrace, pase mis brazos por su cuello mientras él se encontraba estático en su lugar. Luego de unos segundos de mantenerlo en mis brazos sentí como con timidez tomaba mi cintura y la apretaba un poco, su barbilla poco a poco se posó en la coronilla de mi cabeza y su postura tensa se convirtió en una relajada y cómoda.

No nos habíamos percatado que algo nos estaba vigilando hasta que sentí una llamarada de chakra por lo que estaba a punto de apartarme de Gaara, pero este me apretó a su cuerpo con fuerza.

-Gaara, alguien acaba de disparar un genjutsu-dije susurrándole al oído mientras miraba tras su espalda como un tipo de demonio salía y nos gruñía.

-Lo sé pero hagámosle creer que caímos en su trampa-habló apretándome un poco más hacia él, ¡mierda! Sentía que toda mi sangre corría hacia mi cara ¡Kami! Me siento entre alucinada y avergonzada ¿se puede tener dos sentimientos tan contradictorios al mismo tiempo?

En el claro entraron los supuestos demonios gruñendo con furia y malicia pero sabíamos que eran solo una ilusión por lo que escuche como Gaara susurraba un Kai para luego ver como los demonios desaparecían. Poco a poco nos separamos mirando a nuestro alrededor y solo pudimos identificar dos chakras cerca de nosotros, más no eran muy grandes sus reservas.

-Salgan ya sabemos que están ahí-dije mirando como dos hombres uno de cabello castaño y otro de cabellos negros era visibles en el claro.

-Por lo que son ninjas-comentó tranquilo el chico de pelo castaño.

-¿Por qué asustan a la gente?-preguntó Gaara más serio que nunca.

-Crees que te lo diremos de buena gana-rió el chico pelinegro-Nos desharemos de ti y nos divertiremos con la linda pelirosa-sonrió malicioso con un brillo de lujuria hacia mí.

En un parpadeo vi como la arena de Gaara se precipito hacia el chico pelinegro y lo envolvió, miré sorprendida lo que sucedía ¿qué fue lo que lo cabreo tanto?

-¡Gaara! No lo mates necesitamos que nos diga lo que está pasando-dije en un apuró al ver la mueca de dolor del chico. Mientras el otro al ver el poder de Gaara estaba a punto de huir más la arena de Gaara lo envolvió también por lo que no tuve que hacer nada ¡aburrido!

-¿Por qué asustan a la gente?-preguntó Gaara con fastidio.

Los chicos no hablaron nada por lo que Gaara los apretó con su arena dándoles una advertencia de que contestaran.

-Les recomiendo que hablen rápido ya que podría ser por las buenas o por las malas-habló Gaara sonriendo con malicia.

La arena los apretaba poco a poco hasta que un sonoro crack se escuchó de uno de ellos por el sonido creó que fue una costilla rota. Un grito de dolor se escuchó del pelinegro, mientras que su compañero hacia muecas de dolor hasta escuchar otro crack del chico castaño…pienso que fue el fémur roto.

-¡Hablaremos pare no nos mates!-exclamó con un tono entre dolor y miedo.

-Bien-dijo Gaara cruzándose de brazos esperando a que hablaran.

-Nosotros no…no queríamos hacer esto pero fuimos contratados por hombre que nos prometió bastante dinero si manteníamos a la gente del pueblo fuera de los límites del bosque-habló con dificultad el chico de cabello castaño.

-¿Sabes por qué lo hizo?-pregunté gentilmente.

-No sólo nos mandó a cuidar el lugar junto con otros compañeros-comentó más aliviado de ver que la arena cedía su abrazo mortal.

-¿Cuántos son? Y ¿dónde el hombre está?-preguntó serio Gaara.

-Somos…unos diez en total pero la ubicación del hombre es irrelevante ya que nos tiene estrictamente prohibido seguirlo cuando entra al bosque-habló el chico castaño con miedo por la falta de información que dio.

-Bien eso es todo, Gaara libéralos-dije viendo como los dos hombres respiraban con alivio, más pronto que fueron librados me acerque a los dos y administre un sedante sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¿Qué hiciste?- preguntó Gaara con curiosidad mirando a los hombres dormidos.

-Un sedante les di, ahora andando-animé para continuar.

Caminamos por un rato adentrándonos más al bosque, sin rastro de otros bandidos a la vista vimos una cueva en dónde se observaban muchos hombres transportando maletines con una carga pesada desconocida por lo cual nos escondimos para planear un ataque sorpresa.

-¿Qué haremos?-pregunté mirando a Gaara el cual estaba concentrado mirando a los hombres entrar y salir.

-Tengo una idea, ven-me dijo acercándome a él mientras me susurraba al oído el plan, que para serles sincera casi no puse atención su cercanía estaba afectando a mi cuerpo de maneras que nunca creí posibles ¿qué me está pasando?

Sin cansarlos con la historia les resumiré que sucedió, Gaara con su arena hizo que entrará poco a poco en la cueva sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Luego me convertí en el cebo para que ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia lo cual no fue difícil solo salí y los salude con burla por lo que salieron con intenciones de atacarme más Gaara con su arena atrapó a todos. Y cuando digo todos es todos ya que dentro de la cueva se encontraba el hombre que orquesto este fraude, rápidamente sede a todos y con cuerdas de chakra que por casualidades del destino tenía conmigo, atamos a todos. Los maletines contenían lo que nosotros esperábamos ver, eran hermosos diamantes y dentro de la cueva había más de ellos.

Con los bandidos atrapados nos encaminamos al pueblo para entregarlos mientras los hombres estaban dormidos, Gaara y yo caminábamos en silencio cerca del claro de la historia paramos ya que sentí que algo nos estaba con nosotros.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Gaara confundido por el abrupto movimiento de Sakura.

-¿No sientes algo? No sé como si algo estuviera en el claro-dije extrañada por la sensación.

-No realmente-un viento frió interrumpió su oración, lo extraño es que este nos puso la piel de gallina.

Instintivamente miramos hacia el claro y lo que vimos nos dejó sorprendidos y helados ya que dos figuras espectrales se veían en el borde del claro en lados opuestos parecían que buscaban algo con desesperación y tristeza. Pronto poco a poco las figuras espectrales se hicieron más visibles dejando ver a una mujer hermosa de cabellos rubios y ojos color marrón, en el otro lado del claro se vislumbraba un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos miel muy atractivo. Lo más sorprendente es que Gaara pensando que era una ilusión intentó disipar el jutsu más eso no era un jutsu.

-Eso…eso no es un jutsu verdad-hablé con voz temblorosa al ver las siluetas buscando algo.

-No-habló tranquilo Gaara mirando todo con curiosidad.

-¡Por Kami! Son fantasmas-susurre con la esperanza que no nos vieran pero estaba como una gelatina hasta las piernas me temblaban.

-Por lo que parece, sí-comentó fresco como una lechuga Gaara.

Sin pensarlo más me pegué a la espalda de Gaara mientras este estaba sorprendido por mi reacción, aunque no quería ver a los fantasmas mi mirada no la quitaba de los espectros que deambulaban en el claro sin poderse ver. Mientras yo temblaba y veía todo con miedo, Gaara analizaba lo que estaba pasando.

-No pueden encontrarse-murmuro Gaara mirando con detenimiento la escena.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunté confusa y temerosa.

-Sakura, ellos no pueden verse están buscándose en el claro dónde los dos murieron-susurró con apuró Gaara.

Y ahí fue cuando todo cayó en su lugar los fantasmas no podían salir del claro hasta no encontrarse de nuevo y poder irse juntos al más allá. Su historia fue un amor que en su momento los llenó de alegría más fue quitado de tajo por un hombre que no lo aceptaba y ahora después de todo este tiempo siguen buscándose como la primera vez. Y sin querer me pregunté ¿será que cuando yo muera seguiré buscando a Sasuke en otra vida? O ¿en otra vida tal vez mi historia de amor será posible? Pero caí en cuenta que yo no quería pasar mi eternidad esperando a que Sasuke me amará. No deseaba vivir atrapada por lo que tomé una decisión que cambiaría mi vida y la de los fantasmas.

-Gaara hay que ayudarlos-dije mirando a la chica buscar al hombre de su vida.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-preguntó Gaara curioso.

-No lo sé pero tengo una vaga idea de que hacer-dije pensando sobre lo que tenía que hacer y aunque sentía terror era la única solución.

-Ve y habla con el hombre-ordené a Gaara mientras este me observaba con escepticismo.

-Por favor, hazlo-dije con suplica. Vi como Gaara se ablando y me miro con algo que no supe identificar.

-Confió en ti-habló Gaara haciendo que mi corazón palpitara rápidamente.

Saqué valentía de donde no la tenía y me encamine a la mujer fantasmal al acercarme la mire y era hermosa, tosí para captar su atención, me miró con sus ojos tristes y vacios por lo cual me anime a hablar.

-Sé que buscas a Jun, Emiko-dije directo al grano, al saber su identidad con voz espectral me habló.

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó con desesperó la fantasma.

-Si quieres verlo por última vez debes de hacer algo-dije teniendo una idea no tan buena pero era la única que se me ocurría.

-Quiero que entres en mí, así lo podrás ver-dije con un poco de miedo, y es que siendo sincera, esto recuerdo que lo vi en un programa de médiums… ¡Por Kami! Me va a dar algo.

-Bien-dijo con determinación Emiko. El fantasma de la chica se acercó tanto a mí que mis vellos del cuello y brazos se me erizaron por el frío que transmitía Emiko, por miedo a lo que iba a pasar cerré mis ojos y sentí como algo entraba en mí. Sabía que no debía poner resistencia por lo cual traté de relajarme y mi mente dejó de funcionar era como estar anestesiada y de ahí no recuerdo nada más.

* * *

El espíritu de Emiko tomó el cuerpo de Sakura sólo cambio un matiz marrón en su mirada dando a entender que Sakura no existía por el momento, se encaminó a dónde estaba Gaara más todavía no podía ver a Jun. Sin pensarlo salió una voz espectral de la boca de Sakura sobresaltando a Gaara.

-¿Puedes dejar que Jun tomé tu cuerpo un segundo?-preguntó el ente que habitaba el cuerpo de Sakura.

Gaara no necesito mucho tiempo para caer en cuenta que Sakura o mejor dicho su alma no se encontraba y que con quién hablaba era con Emiko. Más él no era tan confiado como Sakura para darle cabida a un alma que no le pertenecía.

-¿Quién nos asegura que cuando todo terminé nuestros cuerpos serán devueltos?-preguntó serio y con un aire amenazante Gaara.

-Te prometo que dejaré a Sakura con su cuerpo ya que si veo a Jun por última vez descansare en paz-habló tristemente Emiko.

Gaara no estaba totalmente convencido de que iba a suceder pero no dejaría que Sakura desapareciera por lo cual volvió a ver a Jun con el habló de que Emiko se encontraba al otro lado del claro y que lo buscaba, sin mediar palabra Jun entendió lo que Gaara quería transmitirle con la mirada.

-Está bien dejaré que Jun tomé mi cuerpo con una condición-sentenció Gaara un poco intranquilo.

-¿Cuál?-preguntó desesperada Emiko.

-Que en unos veinte minutos salgan de nuestro cuerpo-dijo Gaara mirando el matiz marrón en los ojos jade de Sakura.

-Bien-aceptó Emiko.

Gaara volteó a ver a Jun y asintió imperceptiblemente dándole el permiso para que se introdujera a su cuerpo, sin pensarlo Jun se acercó a Gaara y se interno, poco después un matiz miel en sus ojos aguamarina. Ya no eran Sakura y Gaara sino Jun y Emiko, sus miradas se encontraron y sus almas se reconocieron con emoción.

-Emiko-susurro con voz espectral Gaara o mejor dicho Jun.

-Jun-dijo suavemente Emiko mirando con emoción a Jun.

Los dos se abrazaron apretadamente sin querer soltarse, poco a poco se soltaron para luego sentarse en el claro. Hablaron por los veinte minutos que les concedió Gaara, sintiéndose felices de haberse visto una vez más. Cuando el tiempo estaba por acabarse las dos almas se abrazaron por última vez y juntaron sus labios en un beso casto y llenó de amor. En ese preciso momento dejaron los cuerpos de Sakura y Gaara.

* * *

Poco a poco abrí mis ojos y me casi me da algo sentí como mis labios eran presionados con los labios de otra persona y esa persona era Gaara. ¡Kami mi primer beso fue con Gaara! Si se lo que están pensado que Naruto fue mi primer beso pero eso era un RCP no cuenta, mis ojos no podían dar crédito a lo que veían, Gaara continuaba con los ojos cerrados por lo que tuve tiempo de mirarlo de cerca y con mucho detalle

¡Hermoso! Fue lo primero que pasó por mi mente en ese momento y un fugaz pensamiento se coló en mi mente ¿Por qué no gritaba o lo golpeaba? no quería alejarme de él. Mi estomago daba volteretas y mis labios se sentían más calientes y me sentía más consciente de mi cuerpo como nunca, ¿qué me está pasando?

Mientras cavilaba… sí linda palabra ¿verdad? Pero bueno pensaba en lo que sentía, Gaara abrió sus ojos con tranquilidad. Sus ojos se enfocaron en los míos y pronto la sorpresa baño su mirada al verme tan cerca apretó un poco los labios al sentirlos presionados con algo provocando que aprisionará mi labio superior gentilmente con los suyos. Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo de pies a cabeza y el calor que sentía en mis labios se movía hacia el sur, Gaara se veía indeciso de qué hacer por lo que me aleje y rompimos el beso.

Ninguno tenía nada que decir Gaara y yo era un par de tomates, completamente sonrojados y nerviosos…una parte, la más oscura de mí vitoreaba ya que por la forma de comportarse Gaara también fue su primer beso y casi pero casi podía escuchar la voz de mi Inner gritando como "¡Shaaa fuimos el primer beso del Kazekage caliente de Suna!" Sin querer mí pecho se infló de orgullo al saber que era su primer beso pero luego recordaba que era el mío y en ese preciso momento me di cuenta que en lugar de sentirme mal por el hecho de que Sasuke no fuera mi primer beso. Me sentía satisfecha al ser Gaara mi primer beso pero bueno algunas veces la vida nos hace darnos cuenta que no es como nosotros queramos que suceda sino como mejor nos convenga aunque no siempre es bueno.

* * *

 _ **EN KONOHA**_

El tiempo transcurrido para recibir una carta de Sakura fue tedioso para los ocupantes de un despacho importante. Naruto, Ino, Sai y Kakashi hacían sus apuestas a lo que pasaría con esa pareja tan inusual.

-Yo creo que está vez nos anunciaran su noviazgo-habló convencida Ino.

-La fea nos dirá que está enamorada del mapache-dijo Sai tranquilo mientras que dibujaba.

-Sakura-chan está sanando no creó que se dé cuentas que está enamorada-refutó Naruto pensativo para luego soltar una sonrisa traviesa-Esos dos necesitan la ayuda de Naruto Uzumaki- gritó eufórico.

-Y qué bueno que no estés con ellos Naruto los pobres no podrían soportarte-comentó el perezoso Kakashi.

Un halcón entró cortando la conversación de los presentes y como toda tradición establecida Naruto abrió la carta y leyó.

 _ **Carta de Sakura**_

 _¡Hola!_

 _Espero que todo en Konoha vaya sobre ruedas sin problemas ni atrasos (si estoy hablando de ustedes Naruto, Kakashi-sensei) ¿A qué no adivinan dónde estoy? En un pequeño pueblo de camino a Kiri. Hemos parado a investigar sobre unas extrañas apariciones en la zona, al principio pensamos que no eran verdaderas y lo eran en parte ya que una banda de ladrones estaban saqueando piedras preciosas en el supuesto bosque encantado._

 _Más grande fue nuestra sorpresa al darnos cuenta que ¡si estaba encantado! La historia es bastante triste pero en resumidas cuentas era sobre un amor que tuvo un final muy trágico. Gaara y yo los ayudamos y les permitimos tomar nuestros cuerpos por unos cuantos minutos para que pudieran encontrarse…ah y claro vencimos a los bandidos._

 _Pero algo sucedió…como que los fantasmas al despedirse se besaron y pues estaban en nuestros cuerpos (ya habrán conectado los puntos ¿no?) si Naruto se que eres lento por lo que lo explicare me besé con Gaara sin mi consentimiento. Pero en lugar de sentirme ultrajada o enojada de hecho se sintió bien… y esto ya me está empezando a preocupar. Yo sencillamente ¡no me quiero enamorar!_

 _Sin más que decirles_

 _Adiós Chicos deséenme suerte en el viaje_

 _Sakura_

Los gritos de Ino eran escuchados por toda la aldea mientras que los hombres en el despacho estaban de piedra por la noticia, Ino no podía contenerse y gritó.

-¡Un beso! ¡un beso!- exclamaba Ino más allá de feliz.

-Eso sí que no lo esperé-comentó un compuesto Kakashi.

Naruto asintió sorprendido todavía mientras Sai continuo dibujando.

-Vamos Naruto lee la carta de Gaara-apuró Ino.

 ** _Carta de Gaara_**

 _Hola Naruto._

 _Como siempre en mis cartas deseo que Konoha esté bien. Por otra parte estamos en un pueblo a unos cuantos kilómetros de Kiri, está vez han pasado muchas cosas extraordinarias en el viaje._

 _Primero encontramos un pueblo embrujado que parecía que no era algo así pero al final resulto que era cierto. Recibí mi primer beso y supongo que me he enamorado. Y digo supongo ya que nunca me he sentido así, sí de esta manera es sentirse enamorado ahora se lo hermoso y doloroso que es._

 _Soy consciente que Sakura está haciendo este viaje para dejar a un antiguo amor pero me fue imposible no caer en las redes del amor con ella, me parecía ya una chica hermosa, inteligente, divertida, sensible entre otras cosas pero el beso me hizo sentir en otra realidad. Naruto besé a Sakura y no arrepiento de lo que pasó ni lo haré nunca… fue alucinante, algo que ni las palabras habladas o escritas puedan definir._

 _Solo sé que desearía que cuando Sakura curé sus heridas conquistarla o que me dejé estar a su lado. Por cierto ha estado comiendo más regularmente._

 _Sin más que decir se despide_

 _Sabaku no Gaara_

Ino saltaba como se le hubieran dado exceso de azúcar, los chicos estupefactos por la carta.

Pero sobre la sorpresa y alegría había un pensamiento en común.

¡Vamos Gaara!


End file.
